


Undercover Kageyama

by denkiisbestboyo



Series: Haikyuu Police/Crime AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Buddy Cop (kind of), Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Multi, Mystery, Organized Crime, Sort Of, someone gets framed, someone gets shot too (just warning you)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denkiisbestboyo/pseuds/denkiisbestboyo
Summary: BLACK JACKALS AND FUKURODANI LEADER BROUGHT INTO CUSTODY OF KARASUNO POLICE FORCE - BREAKING NEWS“Hinata, please, just come quietly,” Daichi pleaded. “Please don’t make this any worse than it already is.”Daichi shifted a little, and Kageyama could finally see Hinata. He looked so small on the couch. He’d been eating dinner; there were a few Tupperware containers on the table in front of him. Rice, and fried fish, and a little salad, just so he could get his greens in. His phone was sitting next to the food, a volleyball game still streaming on the screen.Hinata looked up, making eye contact with Kageyama.His eyes were wide - confusion and fear. Kageyama expected his gut to squeeze, for that familiar icy tendril to wind around his heart, but nothing came. He felt… empty. Numb. Like all emotion had been ripped from him. There was no anger or incredulity. Just a pit of nothingness in his stomach.“We don’t really have another option here,” Daichi said. “And I don’t want to have to use force.”Hinata was still looking at him. This time, instead of concern, Kageyama saw his own emotions reflected back at him.This was not right.“Okay.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu Police/Crime AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915696
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to @irlsero on tumblr for beta reading!!!

_ BLACK JACKALS AND FUKURODANI LEADER BROUGHT INTO CUSTODY OF KARASUNO POLICE FORCE - BREAKING NEWS _

_ August 13th, 10:27pm _

* * *

There was a pothole in the parking lot outside the precinct office. 

It had been there since Kageyama’s first days in the force and probably had been there for a while before that as well. It wasn’t particularly deep, or in a difficult-to-avoid spot, so for the most part, they just ignored it. Sure, every now and again Daichi would get it filled, but the pothole had a nasty way of coming back no matter how much cement was poured into the hole. It was considered something of a cursed spot. 

A cursed spot that had turned into an inside joke among the Kageyama’s coworkers. 

The bottom of Tanaka’s bumpers were covered in scrapes and dings from hitting the pothole too many times. Sugawara teased him incessantly for it, and every time his car would have to be taken back to the mechanic, Daichi would threaten to take the money for the repair from his paycheck. 

Tanaka still hit the pothole every time he tried to pull into his parking spot. Maybe it was a testament to his terrible driving skills. Kageyama wasn’t sure how he even had a license in the first place. 

Still, the rest of the office treated the pothole as another member of the force. Nishinoya had taken his profile picture for the database posed in the pothole, flashing a mischievous grin and a peace sign as he lounged in the hole. One Halloween night, Kinoshita and Narita had filled the pothole with plastic severed fingers and candy. 

The pothole was a part of Kageyama’s work life, even if he himself never hit it. He prided himself on that - he had never once hit the pothole, not even when he was in a rush - unlike Hinata who had almost beat Tanaka for the most times you could possibly drive over the damn thing. It wasn’t even like it was in the center of the pavement or anything. 

Tonight, Kageyama hears a scrape as he whips into the parking lot. It doesn’t register until after the fact, and it quickly slips from his mind anyway. He’s too preoccupied with the cold coil of tension roiling in his gut as he gets out of his car. 

* * *

_...three known members of the Black Jackals - the infamous gang responsible for the increase in criminal activity over the last few months, and source to much of the Karasuno Police Force’s strife… _

* * *

Kiyoko was on a call in the lobby when Kageyama entered the building. She looked less put together than she usually did - her hair, instead of hanging long over her shoulders was pulled back in a hasty bun. Her sleeves were rolled up to the elbow, and she was typing something into her computer, the phone pressed between her ear and her shoulder. She looked up when Kageyama walked in, and something Kageyama couldn’t recognize flashes behind her eyes. 

“Sorry, could you hold for a moment please?” she said into the phone. “Yes- I’m sorry, it’ll just be a moment, something just came up… yes, thank you.”

She put the phone down and looks at Kageyama. He put a name to the emotion behind her glasses - concern. 

Kiyoko had been one of the first people at the precinct to make Kageyama feel truly comfortable when he’d started his job. Of course, he’d always had Hinata - they’d joined the force at the same time and been through training together; they’d been in the same boat for months. But Kiyoko - with her quiet demeanor and polite smile - had been a source of comfort to Kageyama. He could come to her with any question he had and not get teased by Tanaka and Nishinoya. She always greeted him from her desk as he came into work each morning, and if he was lucky, she’d have saved a donut from the break room for him. She was thoughtful like that. 

Sometimes Kageyama looked up to her more than he looked up to Sugawara and Daichi. 

“Kageyama,” she said quietly, “Are you-”

Kageyama didn’t hear the end of her question, but he could imagine where it was going. Was he okay? It was too early to say quite yet. He didn’t feel okay, but things weren’t over yet. 

Either way, the yell that echoed down the hallway and into the lobby was more important than his feelings. 

Kiyoko’s face went pale, and she glanced down the hallway nervously. 

“Where is everyone?” Kageyama asked.

“The breakroom, I think-”

Kageyama took off down the hall, his work gear thumping against his chest. He could hear Kiyoko pick up her call again behind him. 

“Yes, I’m sorry… no, we’re just… busy, at the moment.”

* * *

_...one member of the prominent crime family, Fukurodani. The meeting between the criminals was thought to be to hash out the details of some trade agreement, though no confirming evidence has been released as of the time this is being written… _

* * *

The hallways in the precinct were nondescript. The carpets were old and thin and gray rather than navy blue anymore. There were stains - mostly near the doorway to Daichi’s office; a reminder of the hundreds of pranks Tanaka and Nishinoya pulled, but also near the door to Asahi’s office, as he had a nasty habit of spilling his coffee when he banged his head on the top of the doorframe. 

The walls were bare for the most part, the only decorations being stock photography, and then only scattered around. There were a few awards and certificates here and there - mostly commending Daichi and Sugawara for being good leaders - and of course the name placards outside each of the offices. Kageyama knew these halls like the back of his own hand.

Everything passed in a blur as he jogged. 

Most of the offices were empty; Kageyama was not surprised. If it was up to him, he wouldn't want to be here when this went down either. 

If it was up to him, none of this would be happening at all. He could still feel the dread like a stone in his stomach-

He plowed right into Sugawara going around a corner. 

Kageyama stumbled, pitching forward a little, but Sugawara was quick to catch him, placing his hands on Kageyama’s shoulders, steadying. Kageyama caught himself against the wall a little, focusing on who was in front of him.

“Sorry,” he breathed, “I-”

“It’s okay,” Sugawara said. He smiled - a little sad, a little helpless. “I was just coming back to see if you had pulled in yet.”

Kageyama stood himself up, and Sugawara dropped his arms. “I heard a yell-”

“It was just Tanaka,” Sugawara said. He looked at Kageyama again, making direct eye contact. Kageyama could see the same concern in his gaze that he had in Kiyoko’s. “Maybe you should go home for the night-”

“I can’t Suga.” Kageyama said. 

Sugawara studied him for a moment before sighing. “Yeah,” he said, nodding sadly. 

Kageyama took off as a brisk walk, Sugawara half a step behind him. 

* * *

_...apprehended by officer Tsukishima Kei, with assistance provided by officers Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, and Ennoshita Chikara… _

* * *

The door to the break room was closed. Kageyama had one hand on the handle when Sugawara placed his hand over it, softly pulling Kageyama away. 

Kageyama turned to face him. 

Suga was worrying his bottom lip, his eyebrows pressed together slightly. “Before we go in there, I just…” He paused, taking a breath for himself. “Are you alright?”

Kageyama felt his gut squeeze. “I’m alright enough.”

Suga’s eyebrows furrowed together a little more. “That’s not what I meant,” he said, “It’s been a long day already, and it’s almost midnight now. I really think you should go home Kageyama, this will all still be happening tomorrow, God knows-”

“This isn’t just some petty theft or domestic issue we have to handle,” Kageyama said, “And now, it’s a little personal, which-”

“Which is exactly why I think you should step away for a minute,” Suga said, “Go home, unwind, collect your thoughts. You know he’s not going to be able to say anything right now, the evidence hasn’t even been totally uncovered yet-”

Kageyama felt his gut squeeze again. He could feel the adrenaline in his veins, keeping him alert - too alert. He needed to be in that room. He needed to know what was happening. 

“Suga, he’s my best friend.” Kageyama said.

Suga looked at him again, a long searching stare. Kageyama could see the gears turning in his head, fighting with himself whether to force him to go home or let him get at least a little closure for the night. Wondering if Daichi would be mad about letting him in. Running the odds of Kageyama blowing up at Tsukishima again; planning how he would keep them separate. 

“Suga, please.” Kageyama said, a little helplessly. 

Sugawara placed his hand on the door handle. “You have to promise me you won’t try anything stupid.”

“I promise.” Kageyama said. 

“I mean it,” Suga warned, “You say one word to Tsukishima-”

“I know.” 

Suga sighed. “Okay.”

* * *

_...arrests included twin brothers Atsumu and Osamu Miya, known leaders of the Black Jackals and Sakusa Kiyoomi, another member of the gang… _

* * *

The break room was, as far as break rooms go, nice enough. It was more decorated than the rest of the office; an amalgamation of everyone that worked there. It housed a collection of things - Nishinoya’s old couch (a very ugly mustard yellow with a large stain on the bottom of one of the cushions), a ping pong table (frequented by Tanaka, who still thought he could beat Ennoshita - he was wrong) an antique coffee table (Asahi had brought it in, saying he couldn’t fit it in his apartment anymore), Daichi’s old Lay-Z-Boy (that only he was allowed to use) and a large collection of puzzles donated by Yamaguchi (and Tsukishima, though he would never admit it). 

The break room was home to a lot of memories. There had been a welcome party for him and Hinata when they had first joined the force. Kageyama had barely known anyone then, and he had been vaguely frightened by Tanaka; only for Hinata to bounce right over to him and introduce himself. 

Numerous Christmas parties had been held here. They were always full of dumb games Suga had found online and coerced everyone into playing and awkward gift exchanges (the number of socks Kageyama had gotten from Christmas gift exchanges…). But they were also full of comradery and good food - as well as Nishinoya decorating Asahi’s beard with little bulbs glitter, and who could forget that? 

Needless to say, the atmosphere was… different, when Kageyama and Suga walked into the room today.

It felt crowded, even if there were only a few people in the room. Daichi stood tall and broad, leaning over the coffee table and blocking Kageyama from seeing the rest of the room. To his side, Tsukishima stood, smug and aloof. He caught Kageyama’s eye when he walked in.

Tsukishima inclined his head, the corner of his mouth quirking up a little. 

Kageyama wanted to punch him. He could imagine it; his fist connecting with Tsukishima’s jaw, his head flying backward. Maybe a crack, as Kageyama knocked a tooth out of place, and a little bit of blood. It would be satisfying, and it would make his knuckles turn purple and split-

Suga put a hand on his shoulder; warning. 

Next to Tsukishima, Yamaguchi looked at Kageyama. Again, concern. 

* * *

_...Bokuto Koutarou, head of the Fukurodani family… _

* * *

“All I’m asking is that you come quietly. We’ll launch an investigation as soon as we can-”

“But I didn’t-”

“But you did,” Daichi said, “We already have the record from your computer. All of it’s there. The story lines up with all the extra hours you put in-”

“You can’t wiggle your way out of blatant evidence-”

“Tsukki.” 

Sugawara gripped Kageyama’s shoulder a little tighter. 

Tsukishima closed his mouth, glaring down at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi was just looking at him, silently begging for Tsukishima to stop. Things were already bad enough. 

Daichi glanced behind him, nodding at Yamaguchi before going back to his questioning. “As soon as we can launch an investigation we will, I promise. But you know how things work, we have to go through the process-”

Kageyama was forcing himself not to look at Tsukishima. He could feel Tsukishima’s eyes on him, always taunting, protected by his glasses, looking down on him. He wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much this was getting to him. Kageyama focused on Daichi’s back in front of him, and Suga’s hand on his shoulder. 

Eventually, Tsukishima looked away.

* * *

_...and Hinata Shouyou, member of the Karasuno force and suspected mole for the Black Jackals.  _

* * *

“Hinata, please, just come quietly,” Daichi pleaded. “Please don’t make this any worse than it already is.”

Daichi shifted a little, and Kageyama could finally see Hinata. He looked so small on the couch. He’d been eating dinner; there were a few Tupperware containers on the table in front of him. Rice, and fried fish, and a little salad, just so he could get his greens in. His phone was sitting next to the food, a volleyball game still streaming on the screen. 

Hinata looked up, making eye contact with Kageyama. 

His eyes were wide - confusion and fear. Kageyama expected his gut to squeeze, for that familiar icy tendril to wind around his heart, but nothing came. He felt… empty. Numb. Like all emotion had been ripped from him. There was no anger or incredulity. Just a pit of nothingness in his stomach. 

“We don’t really have another option here,” Daichi said. “And I don’t want to have to use force.”

Tsukishima whispered something to Yamaguchi, that stupid smug smile on his face. 

There was the anger Kageyama had been expecting. He held onto it though, keeping everything below the surface of his skin. 

Hinata was still looking at him. This time, instead of concern, Kageyama saw his own emotions reflected back at him. 

This was not right. 

“Okay.” 

Hinata said it so quietly that Kageyama almost didn’t hear it. The tension in Daichi’s shoulders lessened significantly, and he helped Hinata up off the sofa, keeping one arm steady on his shoulder. 

Kageyama felt Suga let go of him, going over to the door. 

Hinata walked past him without looking. He kept his eyes straight forward as Daichi walked him out of the room, Suga following quickly. 

The door swung shut, and Kageyama was alone. 

Hinata was gone. 

“It’s a shame he ended up going quietly.” Tsukishima said, drawing Kageyama’s attention back to the other people in the room. “I would’ve liked to get a few hits in before they dragged him off to jail-”

“Shut up.” Kageyama gritted out. 

“You’re not seriously going to defend that guy, are you?” Tsukishima continued, “He worked with the  _ Black Jackals _ , Kageyama. You know, that gang that’s been a pain in our asses since January? It’s no wonder they were always one step ahead of us, they had a mole on the inside the whole time-”

Kageyama was stepping forward before he knew what was happening, curling one hand into the front of Tsukishima’s shirt, roughly tugging him forward. “Shut. Up.”

Tsukishima tilted his head. “Seems like I’ve hit a nerve.”

“Hinata would never do something like this,” Kageyama said, his voice low and dark. “And if you think he did, you obviously never bothered to get to know him, which honestly says a lot about you as a person and how you treat people-”

“Newsflash King, he did it. I found the proof.” Tsukishima said, equally as gritty. “And just like everyone else who works here, you fell for the same ‘oh, I want to help people!’ bullshit-”

“Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said, resting a hand on his friend’s arm. Tsukishima shrugged him off violently, glaring at him.

“You fell for it too, so don’t try and act like you’re above all this.” Tsukishima hissed. “I was the only one who thought something was up with him staying extra hours all those nights, and I was right.”

“Tsukki, please, just let it drop for now,” Yamaguchi said. “It’s late, let’s go home, I’m sure we’re all tired.”

Tsukishima ripped Kageyama’s hand away from his shirt. Kageyama let him. They left the room without another word, and Kageyama was truly alone. 

Later, when he would go to drive home, Kageyama would hit the pothole again. 


	2. Chapter 2

School had never been Kageyama’s favorite place, and high school was the cherry on top of that cake. He didn't know exactly why, but for some reason, people had never really… liked him. Chalk it up to his poor social skills and domineering perfectionism, but making friends had never come easy to him. 

It didn’t really matter though. Kageyama was passing his classes (barely, but he was), and he had volleyball to keep him busy outside of the school day. For the most part, he’d drifted through his education on an easy breeze. 

Until now that is. 

Staring down at the assortment of college and career pamphlets outside the guidance counselor’s office, Kageyama felt… lost. A question was glaring at him from every corner of the room - in between the ‘inspirational’ posters tacked up on the walls, out from under the mug of pencils on the desk, hidden in the thin upholstery of the chair he was sitting in - what do you want to be, Kageyama?

He didn’t know. 

“It’s kind of overwhelming, isn’t it?”

Kageyama turned to look at the other kid in the waiting area. He was tiny, with a spattering of freckles and unruly red hair. He looked kind of like a leprechaun, or maybe a young version of a garden gnome. Still, the kid was excitedly flipping through all the career pamphlets and sorting them into piles on the floor in front of him. 

“Uh, sure.” Kageyama said. 

The kid paid his mumbled response no mind, continuing on. “I mean, looking at all the options we’ll have is kind of cool, but at the same time, it’s like… gwah! You know?”

Kageyama blinked. “Gwah?”

The kid nodded. “Yeah, exactly.” He dropped another pamphlet onto the pile to his left. “I don’t know about the whole college thing… seems kind of boring, don’t you think? What are you thinking about doing after high school?”

“I don’t know.” Kageyama shrugged. 

The kid stopped talking, turning to look at Kageyama with the most open stare he’d ever seen. The utter look of disbelief and confusion on his face was unsettling. “You don’t know?”

Kageyama broke eye contact, looking at one of the guidance counselors' many photos or her children. “I don’t really care, I guess. As long as I can pay my bills and stuff.”

“But, don’t you want to try and make the world a better place, or something?” The kid asked. “What about your passions?”

“My passions?” Kageyama answered, “I mean, there’s volleyball, but I’m not really good enough to go pro-”

“You don’t have any other interests?” The kid asked. “What about like… following in your parents’ footsteps or something?”

Kageyama thought about his parents. He thought about his father’s accounting firm. Plain white cubicle walls, and the crisp condition of his laptop. Newton's cradle on his desk. He thought about the kindergarten classroom his mother worked in. The smell of crayons and construction paper. The colorful… everything. 

No. Kageyama did not want to do either of those things. 

But again, what did he want to do?

“Well, since you obviously have everything figured out, what about you?” He asked, staring the kid down again. 

He brightened at Kageyama’s question. “I’m going to be a police officer!” 

Kageyama took him in again - his tiny stature, cheery demeanor, and bright eyes. He snorted. This kid, a cop?

The kid frowned. “Don’t laugh! I want to help people and-”

“Yeah, but you’re tiny,” Kageyama said. “Aren’t cops usually buff?”

The kid’s frown deepened. “They don’t have to be! And it’s not about being big and strong, it’s about making a difference in the world!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Okay, sure.”

The kid crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, at least I have a plan-”

“Shouyou Hinata?”

The kid cut himself off, getting up from his seat to hurry over to the guidance counselor, who was holding open her office door to let her last appointment - a little blonde girl - out of the room. The kid - Hinata, Kageyama presumed, - all but bounced into her office, and she closed the door behind him. 

Kageyama looked down at the assorted pamphlets Hinata had left behind. It was easy to tell what the piles were for now that he actually looked - all the colleges, cosmetics schools, and culinary apprenticeships were gathered in one place; obvious no’s. In the other pile, military academies, and police training camps. Kageyama picked up the top one, flipping through the pages, thinking about what Hinata had said. 

Passion. Helping people. Making the world a better place. 

The words rolled around in Kageyama’s head, accompanied by bright red hair and wide eyes. He’d seemed so confident and driven and looked at Kageyama like he couldn’t believe he didn’t know what he wanted. Like the concept of not knowing was something foreign. And maybe it was, to him. He seemed like the type to get set on one thing forever. 

Must be nice, to have a plan. 

Kageyama flipped the pamphlet over, looking at the list of precincts on the back. Shiratorizawa, Seijoh, Karasuno-

“Tobio Kageyama?”

Kageyama looked up to see Hinata coming out of the little office, a determined purpose in his steps. Kageyama got up and passed him on the way to the office. 

He wanted to help people. He had a plan.

The counselor closed the door behind Kageyama as he sat down in the little chair in front of her desk. She took her place on the other side, sitting down and folding her hands on top of the desk. Her computer screen showed Kageyama’s student history - his grades, his record, his standardized test scores. 

“So, Kageyama,” She began. “You’re in your last year of high school now, and I’m sure you’ve been thinking about college and other career options…”

And against his better judgment, the first words out of his mouth were,

“Can you tell me about the police force training?”

* * *

The next time Kageyama ran into Hinata it was at their graduation. It was in the aftermath of the ceremony, and the gymnasium was full of tearful mothers and younger siblings. A gentle flow of people were heading outside to enjoy the pleasant warm weather and the photo opportunities in front of the large cherry blossom trees in the front of the school. Hinata was in this crowd, but his unruly red hair was easily spotted from where Kageyama stood.

Pushing through the crowd with his diploma clutched to his chest, Kageyama started after him. 

“Hinata!”

Hinata turned around at his name, scanning the crowd. Kageyama pushed past a group of teary-eyed girls to come to stop in front of Hinata. His eyes glinted with recognition. 

“Oh!” Hinata smiled. “Uh-”

“Kageyama.” Kageyama supplied. 

“Kageyama, right, sorry,” Hinata said. The apology was unneeded, in Kageyama’s opinion. It was his fault he hadn’t told Hinata his name. “What’s up?”

Kageyama shifted his diploma to his other hand. “Um, I just wanted to say thank you. For what you were saying in the guidance counselor’s office that day.”

Hinata looked a little surprised. “Really? I was kinda mean-”

“No, I meant about how you were talking about why you wanted to go into the police force, you know, making the world a better place and stuff.” Kageyama clarified. “It kinda made me think about that stuff too.”

Hinata smiled. “Well, that’s good. Did you decide what you want to do?”

Kageyama scratched at the back of his neck, looking over Hinata’s head. “Kind of, yeah.”

“What’d you decide?”

Kageyama was rapidly reevaluating his decision to talk to Hinata. Basing your entire career path off one conversation with a kid you barely knew was kind of weird. He should have just gone outside with the rest of the class. 

“Uh, I… decided to try and go into the police force.” Kageyama said. 

Hinata’s eyes widened. Kageyama shifted away a little, trying not to make direct eye contact with him. This was weird. He made it weird. He shouldn’t have-

“That’s so cool!”

Kageyama’s eyes snapped back to Hinata. “What, really? You don’t think it’s weird?”

Hinata shook his head. “Dude no, that’s super cool! I inspired you!”

“Sure.” Kageyama said. Inspiration? He guessed you could call it that. It was more like talking to Hinata had given him a push to realize that he needed to do  _ something _ with his life, and it might as well be good. 

Hinata was bouncing now, grinning widely. “Do you think we’ll end up in the same training facility? Maybe we’ll even work at the same precinct! I really want to work at Karasuno since they have to deal with the worst area of the city…”

Tuning out of Hinata’s rambling as they walked outside, Kageyama smiled.

* * *

Three months later, they were training together. 

And Kageyama found that he was actually… good. 

He was rational enough to deal with the simulated situations thrown his way, and naturally observe the components to figure out the best solution (thank you volleyball; who knew being a setter would help him in police training?). Physical training was easy enough too since he was careful to keep himself in shape anyway. The only thing he really struggled with was dealing with people.

Which, of course, was the area that Hinata excelled in. 

He could be so calming when he needed to be and always knew exactly what to say to get people - even in extreme states of stress and panic - to calm down and talk to him. He was such a comforting presence. It wasn’t fair. 

Still, he was one of the only people Kageyama knew in their training class. Meaning he’d grown  _ a lot _ closer to Hinata in the past three months. 

Kageyama knew more about Hinata than he did about some of his own siblings. 

Granted, Hinata would ramble on for hours if you let him. And about the most pointless things too. Did Kageyama really care about how he had played Villager #2 in the school play their sophomore year? No. Did he listen when Hinata told him anyway? Of course. Same with every time he would get a new video game, or watch another action thriller movie over the weekend. 

Kageyama didn’t honestly mind  _ that _ much. It was kind of nice… having a real friend. 

“Kageyama!”

Kageyama refocused on the target in front of him. He didn’t really need to work on his aim - another perk playing a setter had given him - but he usually spent his breaks and off-hours at the shooting range anyway. It was comforting. 

“Hey, Kageyama!” 

Kageyama inhaled, and squeezed down on the trigger. 

“Oi, Ba-Kageyam-”

Hinata’s shout was interrupted by the sound of the gun going off, and the thud as the bullet hit the center of the target. Kageyama picked out the hole, among the countless others. Right on the mark. 

“Hey-!”

“What.” Kageyama said, flipping the safety back on the gun and setting it aside. 

Hinata stopped a few feet away, pouting. “No need to be so grumpy all the time.” 

“I’m not grumpy.” Kageyama said. 

“You totally act like an old man already, and we’re only just out of high school,” Hinata said. “But that’s not the point! I was looking for you all over the place!”

Kageyama sighed. “You already told me about your little sister starting her freshman year-”

“No, we have a guest speaker coming here today, and you were about to spend your break hour shooting,  _ again _ . C’mon Kageyama-!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “It’s a  _ guest speaker _ , they can’t possibly be that good-”

Hinata pouted again. “He’s the chief of the Sejioh precinct! He’s probably going to teach us all about what it’s actually like on the job, I can’t believe you want to miss this!”

Kageyama looked back out at the shooting range. He looked at Hinata again, who was still pouting.

“Fine, whatever, but you’re coming back here with me later.”

Hinata’s pout quickly turned into a smile, and he grabbed Kageyama’s hand, tugging him away from the targets. “I heard some of the other guys talking about how many criminals this chief-dude has brought in during his career, and it’s like a lot. Like,  _ a lot _ . And he’s only like, two years older than us! He might have some secrets…”

Kageyama sighed, but let Hinata drag him along. 

* * *

Kageyama looked down at the papers in front of him. Two letters, both laid out flat on his desk. His certificate for completing the training was hung on the wall overhead. He was a policeman now. 

His mother had been a little teary at the ceremony. He’d thought Hinata was going to squeeze the life out of him. 

“We should both apply to Karasuno!” He’d said, while also trying to crush Kageyama’s ribcage in a hug. “And then we could work together and become the best officers ever-”

Kageyama looked down at the letter on the left side of his desk. Karasuno Police Force. 

The other letter was from the Shiratorizawa Precinct. The best of the best. 

Kageyama ripped open that envelope first, scanning through the letter quickly. 

_...thank you for applying...after reviewing your academic skills and training… regret to inform you- _

Kageyama stopped reading there, his heart sinking. Apparently he wasn’t good enough for the best of the best. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Kageyama pulled it out, quickly reading the text that had caused it to go off. 

**Shrimpy:**

**My letter came!!!!!! Guess who’s going to work at Karasuno!!!! Me!!!! I am!!!!!!!!!!**

A second later, another text.

**Shrimpy:**

**This is so exciting!!!!! Be excited with me Kageyama!!!!!**

And then another. 

**Shrimpy:**

**Did you get your letter yet??!!**

Kageyama looked back at the other letter on his desk. He ripped open the other envelope, this time reading through the letter a little slower. He needed this job. 

_...thank you for applying… reviewed your academic skills and training… inform you that you’ve been accepted to the position- _

Kageyama exhaled, closing his eyes for a moment. Okay. He was going to work at Karasuno. With Hinata. 

A slow smile stretched across his face. 

They were going to work together. 

A moment later, he shot a quick text to Hinata. 

**King:**

**You better not bother me at work too**

* * *

Kageyama walked into the office, nervous butterflies flapping around in his stomach. First day on the job. No big deal. This would be perfectly fine-

“Kageyama!”

Kageyama looked over to the waiting room couches. Hinata was sitting there, along with two other men their age - one of them was tall and blonde, sizing Kageyama up from behind square glasses, and the other small and freckled, looking as nervous as Kageyama felt.

“So you’re ‘King’.” The blonde one said. 

Hinata patted the seat on the leather sofa next to him. “Why weren’t you responding to my texts?”

“I was driving, Idiot.” Kageyama said, sitting down next to him. He took in the rest of the room - the tall windows, the modern furniture, the pretty woman behind the main desk. A bunch of awards were hanging on the wall behind her, displaying names Kageyama didn’t recognize. He was sure he would come to though. 

“You could’ve texted me before you left,” Hinata said. “But, anyway, this is Tsukishima,” He gestured to the blonde. “And Yamaguchi!” The nervous-looking one. “They’re gonna work here too!”

Kageyama nodded politely. 

“Why ‘King’?” Tsukishima asked. 

“What do you mean?” Kageyama questioned. 

“In his phone,” Tsukishima clarified. “You’re saved under King.” 

“It’s because Kageyama was the best one in our whole training class!” Hinata jutted in. “He’s like a superhuman!”

Tsukishima tilted his head. “And you applied… here?” 

Kageyama thought back to the Shiratorizawa letter and decided that no one needed to know. “Yeah, I did.”

Tsukishima’s lip quirked down for a second before he leaned back in his seat. “Well, Your Majesty, I’m expecting great things.”

Kageyama didn’t think he was going to like this guy that much. 

“Hiya Kiyoko.”

Another man walked into the room. He was tall, and well-muscled, with a buzz cut and a wide grin. He leaned one arm on the reception desk, smiling at the woman behind it. She blinked at him, nodding politely.

“Good morning Tanaka. I assume you’re here for the new officers?”

“Right,” The man - Tanaka - said. “The fresh meat.”

Kageyama didn’t think he was going to like that guy much either. 

He looked over at Hinata. 

He was all but vibrating in his seat, staring Tanaka down, looking ready to jump him. He was the epitome of excitement, like a little kid waiting his turn to get in a bouncy castle. 

Kageyama snickered to himself.

* * *

He was looking at the ceiling above his bed. The off-white paint was the same as it had always been. There was a stain a little to the left; a ring of yellow-brown that a leaking pipe had left behind. In the corner of his room, there was a crack in the paint. 

Kageyama fumbled for his phone, turning his alarm off before it had kicked in. He was awake. 

He checked the time. 

6:32.

He should get up. 

Kageyama sat up in bed, pulling his shirt off over his head. He’d fallen into bed in his clothes from work yesterday; too tired to-

There was a small tear in the cuff of the right arm. Kageyama brought the fabric to his face, inspecting it. It was worn there, about the size of his thumb, all the fibers pulled towards the edge of the fabric like someone had been tugging on his sleeve for years. 

The same empty feeling from last night washed over him.

Kageyama closed his eyes.

He saw Kiyoko’s face, concern etched in her brow. Suga’s slight frown. The tired way Daichi had sighed, how all the tension in his shoulders had dropped in a second. Yamaguchi’s pleading. Tsukishima’s smug grin. 

Kageyama laid back down. He could take a few minutes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into the office that morning was strange. It felt like walking into a vacuum in space - a place where there was nothing. The office was silent, save for Kiyoko, quietly tapping away at her keyboard. 

She looked up at him when he walked in. “Good morning Kageyama.”

“Morning.” Kageyama replied, nodding to her as he always did, as he walked past the desk and into the maze of offices and hallways behind it. 

It was eerily quiet here too. There was no gentle chatter as he passed Asahi’s office, and he couldn’t hear Tanaka and Noya from a mile away like most days. It seemed like the world was also feeling empty and confused, which was strangely comforting. It was nice to have the rest of the world be on the same page as you. 

Kageyama turned a corner and stopped. 

Hinata’s office. 

The door was closed and the lights were off, which was deeply wrong. Hinata always kept his door open. Always. 

It looked like a funeral. 

Kageyama glanced down the hall to see if anyone was nearby. 

The thin blue carpeting looked back at him. 

He walked into Hinata’s office and left the door open behind him. 

Flicking the lights on, he surveyed the space. It was small, like the other offices in the building, and contained Hinata’s desk, a chair, a little padded bench, a trashcan, and all the little odds and ends that had found their way here over time. Nothing had changed since the last time Kageyama had been in here. 

Not that he’d really expected things to. 

Sitting down on the padded bench, Kageyama closed his eyes for a moment. If he looked, he could probably find some evidence in this room. Something that would prove Tsukki was right. 

Kageyama opened his eyes and looked at Hinata’s computer. 

He shifted his eyes away, looking at the collage of photos covering the wall behind it instead. 

Hinata was always one to collect clutter. Sugawara would scold him, telling him his office looked more like a middle schooler’s locker than an office, but Hinata would shrug it off with a laugh and a smile. 

Kageyama rather liked the clutter, even if he would never keep his own office this way. Somehow, it fit Hinata. Hinata, who would always bounce and smile and talk with his hands and frown when Kageyama messed with his hair.

One of the photos caught Kageyama’s eye. 

It was Hinata and his little sister, obviously getting ready for the first day of school. They were both so small, but already, Hinata was helping her. The photo was candid, probably snapped by their mother, of Hinata helping his struggling sister into her jacket. Kageyama smiled. 

Another photo, a little ways to the right, drew his attention next. Hinata, and his two school friends - Izumi and Koji - smiling up at the camera from where they were sitting on the curb of the pavement. Hinata was holding a skateboard under his arm. He looked happy. 

Kageyama’s eye was drawn to a splash of blue in the next photo - Hinata in his uniform, standing next to Kageyama. Kageyama remembered that picture, Hinata’s mother had taken it when Kageyama had dropped him home after training one day before they were working together. She had been so welcoming. 

Kageyama wondered if she was doing okay with the news. If any of them were. What would his sister think? His father? 

Kageyama closed his eyes again. 

Hinata. 

It just didn’t make sense. He had been so set on helping people, and for as long as Kageyama had known him, he’d done just that. He’d sit for hours with the families of victims and criminals alike, just talking with them. Even when things got hectic and rough out in the field, Hinata always had the best interest of everyone involved in mind. When had that changed, and why hadn’t Kageyama noticed?

Had it just been a ruse from the start? Even back when they were in high school? It couldn’t have been, the Black Jackals hadn’t even existed back then. Were all those extra hours Hinata would put in really just so he could relay private information to the Jackals? 

They couldn’t have been. It was impossible. Hinata - or at least the Hinata that Kageyama knew - would never do something like that. Not when it would be hurting people. 

And boy, did it hurt. 

Maybe he was being stupid. Tsukishima obviously had enough evidence that Daichi agreed with him. Maybe holding onto this hope was dumb. Having this much faith in a person was dumb. The evidence had condemned him. Kageyama shouldn’t have been this upset. 

But it was just… wrong. 

Hinata wouldn't, he  _ couldn't. _ It wasn't like him. It went against everything he’d ever stood for, he-

“I thought I might find you in here.” 

Kageyama opened his eyes. Daichi was standing at the door, leaning against the frame. He had bags under his eyes and a small, tired, smile on his face. He looked… old. 

Kageyama got up quickly. “Sorry, I just-”

“I trust that you didn’t tamper with anything?” Daichi asked, looking at the computer. His gaze softened when he saw it was still off. 

“No sir.” Kageyama said. 

Daichi nodded to himself, pushing off the frame of the door to stand upright. “Care to join me in my office Kageyama?” He asked. 

Kageyama nodded.

* * *

“I know you’re upset about… everything,” Daichi said. “And believe me when I say I am too. No one isn’t.” 

Kageyama frowned. “Tsukishima seemed pretty happy about it-”

Daichi sighed, resting his elbows on his desk. “I know. I’m going to talk to him about that.”

Daichi’s office was nothing like Hinata’s. It was bigger, for one, as he was the head of the precinct. The back wall was made of floor-to-ceiling windows, giving Kageyama a nice view of the parking lot. He could see Hinata’s car. 

Daichi’s desk was long and wooden, something that you might find in a corporate office. Two chairs were on one side; one of which Kageyama was sitting in now. On the other, Daichi’s desk chair. Kageyama could see a picture of his dog next to his computer. 

Daichi leaned back in his chair, his hands coming up to massage his temples. “I’m sorry, I’ve been up since this all happened last night. Forgive me if I’m a little behind.”

Kageyama nodded sympathetically. “I understand.”

“I’m sure you do,” Daichi said. “Suga told me you didn’t go home until 3. Did you at least get some sleep?”

Kageyama shrugged. “Enough.”

Daichi sighed. “Yeah, okay.”

Kageyama looked past him, into the parking lot. His eyes found his own car, then the pothole, and came around to Hinata’s car again. 

“I know you and Hinata are very close,” Daichi said. “And I’d imagine you have a million different things running through your head right now-”

“I’m not a convict’s mother Daichi,” Kageyama said. “You can spare me the speech.”

Daichi sighed again. “I just need to know if you found anything, or knew anything, about this whole situation.”

Kageyama shook his head. “I didn’t know anything until last night.”

“Kageyama-”

“I’m being honest.” Kageyama said. 

“I didn’t say you weren’t,” Daichi said. “I just need to know if you picked up on  _ anything _ . I know you’re very perceptive, and he’d been in contact with the Jackals for at least three months, so there had to have been something. Just… any weird behavior, or anything.”

Kageyama scanned through the last three months in his head. Tanaka and Noya had covered Daichi’s office in photos of their butts - Hinata had laughed and taken a picture of Daichi’s face. Suga had thrown a surprise party for Asahi’s birthday - Hinata had been there and had almost jumped on him when Asahi had walked through the door. There had been late nights when everyone was mildly pissed, when looking for the Jackals had proven futile again - Hinata had been just as perplexed as the rest of them. 

“No,” Kageyama said. “Nothing.”

Daichi closed his eyes for a moment. “I know you and Hinata are very good friends. I understand that you would want to protect him and that the blue wall of silence would make it easy to do that-”

“Daichi, I honestly didn't know,” Kageyama said. “I’m not trying to uphold the code or anything, really, I just… didn’t know.”

“I really want to believe you,” Daichi said. “But I can’t right now. You know how these things work.”

Kageyama did know how these things worked. He’d seen Daichi sit down with witnesses and criminals alike and interrogate them until they cracked and gave him what he needed. Kageyama was not eager to be on the other side of that, but here he was. 

“I can’t give you what I don’t have,” Kageyama said. “Unless you want me to lie-”

“No, I don’t want you to lie,” Daichi said. “But I need you to-”

“I don't have anything for you!” Kageyama shouted, “I was just as taken aback as everyone else, why aren’t you questioning them?”

Daichi leaned forward again, resting his forearms against the desk. “I will, you know that,” He said, pausing. “Why don’t we talk about something else for a minute, okay? How are you doing?”

Kageyama took a breath. “I’m… okay. For now.”

Daichi smiled sadly. “I know it’s got to be rough.”

“It’s…” Kageyama searched for the words. “Yeah, rough, I guess. I don’t know. I’ve just been thinking about how long I’ve known him. It doesn't seem like something he would do.”

“I don’t think anyone expected it,” Daichi said. 

“No, not that it was unexpected,” Kageyama said. “That it just… doesn’t align with who he is. He always talked about helping people, and making the world better, and now…”

“Well, those sentiments can be dangerous with misaligned morals…” Daichi said. 

“But he didn’t have misaligned morals,” Kageyama said. Why was he not understanding? “The whole thing just doesn’t make sense-”

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out here, Kageyama.” Daichi said, “I know things are confusing and jumbled right now, but that’s why we all need to work together.”

“I don’t have anything for you,” Kageyama said. “I’m sorry, but I don't-”

“But there has to be something,” Daichi said. “He didn’t… I don’t know… have any bars he frequented? Clubs? Could his father be related to the gang activity, anyone in the family? What about-”

“I. Don’t. Know,” Kageyama said. “I don’t.”

He only realized he was standing up after he said it. Daichi was looking at him, his eyes full of concern. Kageyama was getting sick of concern. 

“I’m sorry for upsetting you, I know you’re having a rough time,” Daichi said. “Why don’t you sit back down.” 

Kageyama slid back into the chair and took another breath, calming himself down. 

Daichi folded his hands on the desk. “I’m going to give you some time off.”

* * *

Kageyama left the office early that day, with four days of leave time. 

“I think it would be good for you to step away for a moment, take some time for yourself.” Daichi had said. 

Kageyama had wanted to protest. He wanted to be there when things happened. He wanted to know. 

He wanted to be there to stand up for Hinata since he wasn’t able to do it himself. 

But Daichi had insisted and Kageyama had given in. It had only been one day - not even - and he was so tired. 

And really, when Kageyama thought about it, Daichi was right. This was surely stressful for everyone involved - there would be public statements to be made, and everyone around the office would no doubt be working overtime for the next week or so, what with the capture of four well known and dangerous criminals and the whole mole situation. It was better for Kageyama if he was removed from some of it. Blowing up at Tsukishima in the breakroom yesterday had only been the beginning. 

Tsukishima was probably going to hold that over his head at some point. Snarky bastard.

The parking lot was quieter than the building when Kageyama stepped outside. Or maybe it was just that it didn’t feel like he was trapped within the off-white walls anymore. 

It was probably around 9 now, and the sun was in the sky, shining down on the world. The gentle buzz of nature around him was soothingly normal as he walked to his car. It felt kind of odd to be out here at this time of the day, to be going home. But he really was looking forward to his bed. 

Kageyama stopped, looking down at the pothole in the pavement. He toed the edge, watching a scattering of dirt tumble down into the recess. 

He looked at it for a moment. There was a spattering of gravel in the bottom, and the whole thing just looked gritty. Kageyama felt like this pothole, in a way. He related to being empty, just with a few grains of rock and dirt sitting in the bottom of his stomach. 

He looked up. 

Hinata’s car. 

Kageyama walked over to the familiar vehicle. Car number 0010. He parked right next to Kageyama, who was car number 0009. Kageyama peered in the windows of Hinata’s car.

Cluttered, per usual. But nothing was amiss. 

Kageyama stood back up and turned to get into his own car. 

Daichi was looking at him through the windows in his office. He had a pensive kind of glaze on his face, just watching. 

Kageyama got into his car quickly. 

He almost hit the pothole on the way out.


	4. Chapter 4

Kageyama woke up hungry. He rolled over, looking at the digital clock on his bedside table - 8:00. Outside, the world was dark, the sun long gone, sunk underneath the horizon. The light pollution of the city prevented any stars from peeking through. 

It was odd to wake up when the world was dark. 

If today had been normal, Kageyama would be coming back to the office around now. Hinata would pull in around an hour later. They would eat something together in the breakroom, talk about their days, and then Kageyama would go home. Hinata would stay after for a while, doing paperwork and the like. Kageyama never thought anything of it. 

How many times had he said goodnight to Kageyama just to go behind his back with the Jackals?

Kageyama pressed his face into his pillow, breathing in deeply. 

He wouldn’t. Hinata wasn’t like that.

Kageyama peeled himself out of bed, trudging through his apartment into his kitchen. Maybe while he had all this leave time, he could straighten up the place a bit. Usually, he didn’t care that much, but what else was he going to do? He was effectively benched until the end of the week.

Kageyama opened the fridge, pulling out some leftover fried rice and pork to pop in the microwave. 

He watched the Tupperware spin. What did normal people do with time off? Probably visit their friends and family… or do whatever they liked. He could visit his parents. They would probably be happy to see him. 

Kageyama didn’t really want to visit his parents. Not now. 

He could picture his mother’s concern. She would ask him if he needed anything - food, new clothes, fresh sheets - and he would shrug and tell her he could manage on his own. His father would clap him on the back and maybe give a few words of condolences. 

Kageyama didn’t need that right now. 

The microwave beeped, and Kageyama took his food out quickly. The plastic was hot when he set it down on the counter and went to rummage around for a fork. 

His drawers were a mess. He really should clean up.

Maybe he should call Hinata’s mom. She could probably use it right now. 

Kageyama found a clean fork and sat down to eat.

* * *

“Hello?”

“Um, hello Hinata-san. It’s Kageyama.”

Kageyama could hear Hinata’s mother sniffle on the other end of the line. Suddenly, he regretted calling. She must have been getting so many phone calls from his coworkers already-

“It’s good to hear from you, Kageyama-kun,” She said. “How are you doing?”

Kageyama felt his heart melt a little. 

“I’m doing okay, thank you. But I was calling to ask how you were holding up.”

Hinata’s mother sniffled again. “You were always such a thoughtful boy. I was so happy when you and Shouyou became friends.”

Kageyama smiled, even though she couldn't see it. 

“I’m… holding up.” 

“I’m so sorry, Hinata-san.” Kageyama said.

Something shuffled on the other end of the line and Kageyama could hear her blowing her nose. 

“It was such a shock… I would have never thought my boy would do something like that… and betraying his own friends…”

She sounded stifled like she was speaking around a lump in her throat. Listening to her, Kageyama could feel a lump in his own throat building. 

“I don’t think anyone was expecting it.” He said. 

Hinata-san sniffled again. “It must be so awful for you, I’m so sorry. You were his best friend… and he cared about you so much…”

Always looking out for other people, just like her son. Kageyama could see where Hinata got it from.

“How’s everyone at the office doing?”

“They’re…” Kageyama trailed off. “I don’t know actually. Daichi-er, Sawamura put me on leave for a few days.”

Hinata-san sniffled again. “Ugh, I’m sorry I’m such a mess, I’ve been-”

“It’s okay,” Kageyama said. “I think you’re allowed, considering the circumstances.”

Hinata-san laughed, a quiet little laugh, before taking a breath. “It’s good of Sawamura to put you on leave. He was always so considerate of his officers.”

“How is Natsu-chan taking all of this..?”

Hinata’s mother sighed. “She’s… okay. She still doesn’t really believe it’s happening, I think. Of course she doesn’t though. Shouyou was always a hero for her, she would never think he could do something like this.”

Kageyama privately agreed with her. 

“I think part of her is mad at him though,” Hinata-san continued. “When he called, she wouldn’t speak to him on the phone.”

Kageyama inhaled. “Did he say anything in his call that-”

Hinata-san sighed again. “No.”

Kageyama quieted himself. The line was silent for a couple of seconds before Hinata-san spoke again. 

“Thank you for taking some of your time to check in, Kageyama-kun.”

Kageyama nodded, even though Hinata-san couldn’t see anything. “Of course. And if you need anything, please, don’t hesitate to call.”

“Thank you for being such a good friend to him.” 

The lump in Kageyama’s throat was back with a vengeance. 

* * *

Kageyama was sitting on his couch, looking at the ceiling. It had only been about four hours since he’d woken up from his nap, and he’d already cleaned his apartment, reorganized all the drawers in the kitchen, and watched the latest episode of his favorite reality show.

He was restless. 

Kageyama glanced at the clock. Midnight.

The office would be empty and dark now. Even Hinata would have gone home by midnight. 

This leave was not going to be as good for his health as Daichi had thought it would be. It hadn’t even been a day and Kageyama was already itching to get back to work. He needed to know what was going on. 

His gaze caught on his cellphone, sitting on the couch beside him. 

It couldn't hurt to ask. 

It had only been one day since everything had gone down. There wasn’t going to be any news.

Kageyama picked up his phone. Who would be up around now? And willing to talk to him?

Yamaguchi. And if he wasn’t in the mood, Kageyama would use his empathy against him. 

**Kageyama:**

**Hey**

Kageyama only had to wait a few minutes before he got a text back.

**Yamaguchi:**

**Hey :) what’s up? You doing okay?**

**Kageyama:**

**Yeah i guess. Idk. anything happen at work today?**

**Yamaguchi:**

**Not really :( it was nice of daichi to put you on leave tho**

Kageyama sighed to himself. That was not the answer he was looking for. 

**Kageyama:**

**Nothing at all?**

**Yamaguchi:**

**Unless ur interested in a bunch of follow up paperwork then** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

Kageyama was not really interested in the follow-up paperwork. That wouldn’t tell him anything. What he needed was more information than that. If he could get Tsukishima’s original write-up report that would be amazing…

**Kageyama:**

**Do u think u could get me the crime report?**

It took Yamaguchi another minute to respond.

**Yamaguchi:**

**I dont think thats a good idea**

**Kageyama:**

**> :(**

**Yamaguchi:**

**I could get in serious trouble for that!! Im sorry!!! :(**

Kageyama set his phone down for a moment, already thinking about the best approach. He needed that report. If he could convince Yamaguchi that he wasn’t going to get in trouble for it and that he would be helping Kageyama, he would give it to him. It was just a matter of how…

**Kageyama:**

**I’ll pay u**

**Yamaguchi:**

**-_- Kageyama u can't bribe me. That’s illegal.**

Kageyama’s eyebrows furrowed together. 

**Kageyama:**

**It would make me really happy**

**Yamaguchi:**

**Yeah but it would make me fired**

**Kageyama:**

**I wouldn't tell anybody. And technically, u wouldnt be giving anything to an outside source since im still an officer**

**Yamaguchi:**

**...it feels wrong**

**Kageyama:**

**I would be able to sleep better if I had at least something**

**Yamaguchi:**

**…**

Kageyama grinned to himself. He had him in a corner now. 

**Kageyama:**

**Plz**

Kageyama could feel Yamaguchi hesitating over his phone. When he finally did respond, it was a whole five minutes later. 

**Yamaguchi:**

**...fine. I'll email it to u when i get in tomorrow**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Kageyama had the report. 

He opened it over breakfast, reading it like the morning newspaper. He’d checked the news already - the articles were still just giving him the information he already knew, the Miya brothers, Sakusa and Bokuto had been brought in, Hinata had been found out. No one had given any public statements at the office yet, but Kageyama expected something by the end of the day. Daichi was no doubt organizing what they were allowed to say already.

It was killing Kageyama; being out of the loop like that. 

Still, he had at least  _ something _ now, and he intended to milk it to its full capacity. 

Kageyama dove into the report. 

It was written just like anything Kageyama would have submitted - standard formatting, neat and orderly. The details at the top were simple; the date, the names of the officers involved, the location, etc. But that wasn’t what he was interested in. 

Kageyama scrolled on his laptop until he hit gold. 

_ Atsumu Miya. 27, M. Known member of the Black Jackals. Self-proclaimed leader (validity unclear). Arrested with Glock 17, 2mg of  _ _ methyl (1R,2R,3S,5S)-3- (benzoyloxy)-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1] octane-2-carboxylate. Quoted statement; “F**king pigs won’t get me to say sh*t”.  _

Kageyama looked at the picture included. Atsumu was the blonde one it seemed. He had a leering gait about him like he was daring the camera to assume he wasn’t in charge. 

Kageyama decided he didn’t like him.

_ Osamu Miya. 27, M. Known member of the Black Jackals. Arrested with Glock 19. No quoted statement. _

Osamu’s picture was more what Kageyama was expecting. He was flat-faced and stared at the camera like he was dead. If it wasn’t for their identical features, Kageyama wouldn’t have guessed he was related to the other one. 

_ Kiyoomi Sakusa. 25, M. Known member of the Black Jackals. Arrested with 6mg of methyl (1R,2R,3S,5S)-3- (benzoyloxy)-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1] octane-2-carboxylate. Quoted statement; “Give me my mask back, I know my rights.” _

In his picture, Sakusa looked wildly uncomfortable, his lips pressed tightly together and mouth screwed shut tightly. 

_ Koutarou Bokuto. 29, M. Known leader of the Fukurodani family. Arrested with  _ _ SIG SAUER P365. Quoted statement; “Hey hey, you’re the one Akaashi knows, right?” (validity denied - I don’t know what he was talking about). _

Kageyama looked at Bokuto. He was broad and muscular and had an air of confidence around him that Kageyama found a little intimidating. He certainly held himself like a mafia family head. 

He returned to the quoted statement. Someone Bokuto knew - this Akaashi fellow - knew Tsukishima somehow, or thought he did. And Tsukishima had denied the connection. 

Kageyama screenshotted that line. He would save that for later. 

He scrolled down another page.

_ Shouyou Hinata. 22, M.  _

This is what he had been looking for. 

_ Arrested at 12:08 am. Arrested with Bic pen, car keys, chapstick. No quoted statement.  _

In his picture, Hinata looked sad. 

Kageyama scrolled to the bottom of the page, looking for anything Tsukishima might have written down about the evidence condemning Hinata. Nothing. 

Kageyama kept scrolling until he got to Tsukishima’s personal notes on the case. 

He skimmed the first paragraph quickly. Tsukishima was really no good at writing introductions, and every report he submitted had been torture to read. This one was no exception. 

_...computer virus… chain email… Hinata sent as a joke… opened suspicious connection to outside sources… _

There. 

Kageyama stopped skimming, focusing in on the few sentences. 

_ After following the trail he’d left on his computer, I happened upon a long chain of encoded messaging between the Black Jackals and Hinata’s account in the database. He’d been funneling information about our stations and attempts to catch the Jackals for five months, judging by the dates on the messages… _

Five months. 

Kageyama leaned away from his laptop for a moment. That didn’t make sense. Hinata would have never had access to the station map or the digital records of Daichi’s planning. Those files would have only been accessible to Daichi because he was the captain of the force, and Suga because he was Daichi’s right-hand man. And even if Hinata was able to get into those files, he wouldn’t have been able to maintain the connection for five months, not with Daichi having the encoding changed every month or so. 

Kageyama kept reading.

_ … how I’d found out about their whereabouts that night; Hinata had told them that he would make sure no one would be stationed in that area that night, and by then it was only a matter of time before I stumbled across their meeting… _

Kageyama frowned, closing the report. 

Hinata wouldn’t have been able to guarantee that; again; because he had no access to the station planning maps. 

This didn’t make sense at all.

* * *

_ PARTIAL TRANSCRIPT: KARASUNO POLICE FORCE RELEASES STATEMENT ON RECENT ARRESTS _

_ August 29th, 2:32 pm _

_ Sawamura Daichi, captain of the Karasuno police force spoke to the media in a press conference earlier today, with Sugawara Koushi, a long-time deputy… _

_...stating that “Hinata was a valued member of the force, and everyone is feeling his absence deeply. We’ll be looking into the evidence officer Tsukishima brought to light in depth later on this week…” _

_...Tsukishima Kei, the officer who brought in the gang members and uncovered Hinata’s computer trail was unavailable to comment... _

* * *

And that’s how Kageyama found himself outside of the infamous Nekoma nightclub.

The place was a known criminal hangout - usually used by mafia families when they wanted to discuss business in a more… fancy setting. The place was a magnet for trouble, but somehow, they’d managed to keep a business open. If he wasn’t on the side of the law, Kageyama would have been impressed. 

Still, he wasn’t here for a good time. He was here on a mission. 

In the hours between breakfast and appropriate nightclubbing time, he’d formulated a plan. 

He didn’t believe Hinata had actually done any of it. Obviously.

But that meant someone else had to have done it. And Kageyama was going to find out. 

Unfortunately, he couldn’t snoop around the office since he was on leave. So, he’d decided he would go the other way. 

The plan was simple. Go to the known criminal nightclub. Find someone with ties to the Black Jackals. Get them to help him figure out who had actually done the things and framed Hinata. Present the findings to Daichi once he got back to work. Get Hinata out of jail. Give Hinata a hug. 

Maybe the plan was too simple. Kageyama only had the vaguest outline of an idea of what he was doing. 

But he was doing it. 

Kageyama took a deep breath and joined the line waiting to get into the club. 

It had taken him a good hour and a half at home to find an outfit that would be suitable for a nightclub of this variety. He didn’t really own… nightclub clothes. But he'd managed to find something - something in the form of a white tee-shirt, a black blazer, and some odd patterned pants. He felt a bit monochromatic in all black and white, but the internet had called it ‘chic’.

The next step had been getting a bunch of cash from the ATM down the street. Kageyama didn’t know exactly how much he’d need… but he’d gotten quite a bit, just to be safe. 

The line moved forward a bit, and the nerves in Kageyama’s stomach tightened. This oddly felt like going to a house party in high school. He didn’t like it. 

But he wasn’t here for him; he was here for information. 

Another step forward and Kageyama was face to face with the bouncer. He was a tall guy, really lanky. His nametag read ‘Lev’.

“Are you on the list?” He asked. 

Kageyama shook his head, pulling out his wallet. 

“ID please, and $40.”

Kageyama pulled both out, handing them over to the bouncer. Lev tucked the money away quickly and scanned over Kageyama’s ID before handing it back to him. He waved him inside, and then the world was suddenly neon. 

It took a second for Kageyama’s eyes to adjust to the black light and dim neon inside, but once he did, he felt like he was in a scene in a movie. 

Music pumped through the club, all heavy bass and smooth beats. All the lights were various shades of red - making Kageyama compare the place to the fiery pits of hell in the back of his mind. Waiters and waitresses clad in skimpy cat outfits carried trays of drinks around, taking fives and tens in exchange for alcohol. People were dancing and lounging on leather sofas and wow, Kageyama felt really out of place here. 

“Shot?”

Kageyama blinked, focusing on the little waiter standing in front of him, holding a tray of shots. 

“Uh, no thanks.” He said. Drinking wasn’t really part of the plan. 

The waiter frowned. “You sure? It’ll help you loosen up. You look a little tense.”

“Um, yeah, thank you though, uh…” Kageyama squinted at the little nametag he was wearing. “Yaku.”

Yaku hummed, narrowing his eyes at Kageyama before he continued on his way. 

Kageyama inhaled and then exhaled, reminding himself of the plan.

He needed to find someone with ties to the Black Jackals. 

He scanned the crowd of people in front of him. It looked like one gyrating mass of arms and legs and shiny outfits. Any one of them could be a criminal in hiding. 

Kageyama didn’t know where to start. 

A loud laugh sounded from right next to him. Kageyama turned to find the source - a tall blonde guy with an undercut and a lot of piercings. He raised an eyebrow at Kageyama, grinning. 

He looked kind of seedy. Might as well start there.

The guy slung an arm over Kageyama’s shoulders. “You look a little out of place. This your first time?”

Kageyama nodded. 

The guy hummed. “Name’s Terushima. You?”

“Uh,” Kageyama stalled. He probably shouldn't use his real name right? This was like he was undercover. “Nakamura.”

Terushima licked his lips. “So, Nakamura,” He drawled out the name, and if it had actually been Kageyama’s he might have found it attractive. “What brings you here, all alone on a night like this? And for your first time?”

Kageyama really should have come up with a cover story in the car.

“Um... my friend got arrested. And I needed to… let loose.” He stuttered out. 

Terushima’s eyes widened. “Oh, so you hang out with the bad boys?” He grinned. 

“Yeah, he was in with the Black Jackals,” Kageyama said. “You know anything about them?”

Terushima’s smile faded a little. “What’s with the questions? You a cop or something?”

“Hmm, I was just thinking the same thing.”

Kageyama turned around and came face to face with the most intimidating - yet simultaneously attractive - man he’d ever seen.

He was tall and lean, with deep black messy hair that caught the light and amber eyes like a cat. He looked how a heavy bassline sounded, deep and sexy, but not overpowering. Through the open blazer he was wearing, Kageyama could see smooth muscles - not overly defined, but if you looked, they were there. 

The man grinned. “You know, baby, if you’re going to try and get information from my customers, you have to at least try to blend in.”

Kageyama contemplated booking it for the door and never coming back. 

But the man put an arm over Kageyama’s shoulders and walked him away from Terushima. They were headed over to the bar, it seemed. Kageyama didn’t know what to do with himself. 

“I thought cops were supposed to be good at going undercover.” The man said, glancing down at Kageyama. 

“I’m not a cop.” Kageyama tried. 

The man rolled his eyes. “Okay, sure.”

They came to a stop at the bar, and the man’s hand moved from Kageyama’s shoulder to the small of his back, guiding him behind the bar and past the bartender, until they were out of the club proper. The little back room was dark but quiet. 

Maybe this man was going to kill him.

“Why, exactly, are you here?” He asked, turning to look Kageyama in the eye. 

He was not about to abandon the mission now. “Looking for info.”

The man’s eyes narrowed. “And the rest of your team?”

“It’s just me.” Kageyama said. 

The man hummed. “It better be. But if it’s not, Yaku will find them eventually.”

Yaku. The little waiter. Kageyama should have known better and taken a shot.

He looked back at the man next to him. “Can I ask… who you are?”

The man grinned. “Why, the owner of this fine establishment.” 

Kageyama looked at the man, putting a name to the face. Kuroo Tetsurou. Always involved in crimes surrounding his club, but none of it ever traced back to him directly. Kageyama hadn’t thought he would be this… well put together. 

“And since we’re introducing ourselves, who are you?” Kuroo asked. 

“Nakamura-”

“I mean, who are you really.” Kuroo cut him off. 

Kageyama pressed his lips together for a moment. “Kageyama.”

Kuroo tilted his head. “And your badge number?”

Kageyama sighed. “3589.”

Kuroo grinned again. “See, there’s a good boy. Now, what kind of info were you looking for here?”

“That’s classified.”

Kuroo pouted. “Oh really? That’s a shame.”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes. “You’re mocking me.”

Kuroo dropped his hand from Kageyama entirely, rolling his eyes. “Obviously. Look, I need to know exactly what you were doing in here before I kick you out-”

“You can’t kick me out, I didn’t do anything wrong.” Kageyama blurted out. 

Kuroo pinned him with a look. “You really think I’m going to let you stay and keep terrorizing my clients?”

“I wasn’t terrorizing-”

“Just tell me what you were up to.” Kuroo interrupted. 

“If you’re just going to kick me out, why do you need to know?” Kageyama shot back. “It shouldn’t matter to you-”

“Let me explain something to you really quickly,” Kuroo said. “I don’t know if you knew this, but my business kind of relies on being a safe space from people like you. So, it’s in my best interest to figure what exactly you’re doing here, so I can take preventative measures. Okay?”

Kageyama felt like he was back in school, getting scolded. “Okay.”

Kuroo grinned again. “Great, now that we’re on the same page, why don’t you tell me what’s going on?”

“My friend got arrested with a bunch of Black Jackals members but I don’t think he was actually involved so I’m trying to find something that’ll help me get him out.” Kageyama said. 

Kuroo nodded. “Personal justice.” He stretched his arms over his head, cracking his spine. “Well, now that that’s settled, get out of my club.”

Kageyama stood stock still. “Not yet.”

“What do you mean, ‘not yet?’” Kuroo asked, “I told you to get out-”

“Do you know anything about the Black Jackals?”

Kuroo sighed, running a hand down his face. “Kid, even if I did, did you honestly think I was going to tell you anything? You’re a cop.”

“Please,” Kageyama said. “I need  _ something _ to go off of.” 

“Well, I’m sorry I don’t know anything,” Kuroo said. “Now, would you please-”

Kageyama could see his plan falling to pieces around him. 

“The head of Fukurodani was arrested with him too,” Kageyama said. “I know you’re tied in with them kind of, and maybe if you help me out, I could-”

“Bo was arrested with your friend?” Kuroo interrupted. He was looking at Kageyama differently now, calculating. 

“Uh, yeah.” Kageyama said. 

“Who did you say your friend was?”

“I didn’t,” Kageyama said. “But his name is Shouyou Hinata, and he worked-”

“The mole.” Kuroo grinned. “I read about him in the news.”

Kageyama frowned at the name. “Yeah, him.”

“You know what?” Kuroo said. “I take it back.” 

“I can stay?” 

Kuroo shrugged. “Sure. But you’re coming with me.”


	6. Chapter 6

Kuroo Tetsurou’s penthouse apartment was… incredible. 

When he had started to escort Kageyama upstairs and away from the club, Kageyama was not expecting to walk into a picture out of Conde Nast Traveler. Kuroo’s apartment was stunning, like the man himself. 

The entrance led into a grand living room with windows overlooking the city. The lights were colored, dim and red, like a softer version of the intense neon in the club downstairs. The furniture was sleek and modern - except when it wasn’t. On the second look around, Kageyama was vaguely confused. 

There were video games and comic book merch strewn around the place as if they belonged there. 

Framed game promotional posters were on the walls beside impressionist paintings. Plushies of Pokemon sat on the leather couches. Hooked up to the large flatscreen was a simple PS4. 

“Do you… game?” Kageyama asked.

Kuroo chuckled to himself, looking around the apartment. “No, not me. My roommate does though.”

“You live in a multimillion-dollar apartment on top of your own club, and you still have a roommate?” Kageyama asked. 

“Roommate, boyfriend, best friend - yanno, whatever.” Kuroo shrugged. “He should be around here somewhere.”

Kuroo started into his apartment, walking through the living room and into the space beyond. Kageyama trailed behind him, taking in more of the place around him. Besides the gaming equipment, everything seemed to be either black, white, or red - making the whole place very coherent in color scheme. 

The kitchen was unsettlingly clean like no one had ever even stepped foot in the room. A decorative knife holder was the only thing on the countertop, filled with six sharp knives. 

“Don’t steal anything,” Kuroo warned, eyeing Kageyama over his shoulder. 

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Kageyama said. 

Kuroo hummed suspiciously. “The last time I had cops in here, a pair of my platinum cufflinks went missing.”

“When was the last time you had cops in here?” Kageyama asked. 

“Two weeks ago,” Kuroo said offhandedly. “They thought they were going to bust me for drugs, but…” He trailed off, shrugging. 

Kageyama just nodded politely, continuing to look around the apartment. 

It seemed Kuroo had several authentic art pieces around (only in black, white, or red though) as well as expensive figurines of characters from video games - though Kageyama suspected that was more of his roommate’s doing. The apartment was big, bigger than Kageyama’s own, obviously, but Kageyama could have probably turned Kuroo’s into its own two-story home. 

Kuroo stopped in front of an open door and peered inside. “Kenma?”

Kageyama assumed that was his roommate. 

Peering inside the room beside Kuroo, Kageyama was hit by the epicenter of all the gaming merch around the apartment. The room was bathed in blue LED light and looked like the background of every Twitch stream ever. Expensive camera equipment and computer accessories were scattered around the room. Kageyama couldn't tell if he did YouTube or porn. 

Kageyama’s eyes found the person in the room. He was small, with shoulder-length hair dyed blonde - though his brown roots were showing. Kageyama didn’t know what he was expecting, but it was not… that. He was nothing like Kuroo at all. 

“I thought you were going to be downstairs-” The roommate began, but cut himself off when he caught sight of Kageyama. “Kuroo, I’m not in the mood for a three-way tonight.” He said, going back to the monitor in front of him. 

Kageyama felt his face flush bright red. 

“No, no.” Kuroo laughed. “He isn’t here for that. Kenma, this is Kageyama. He’s a cop.”

Kenma eyed Kageyama suspiciously. “And he’s here for…?”

“He’s going to help us get Bo out of jail.” Kuroo proclaimed. 

Kageyama frowned. “That’s not what I agreed to.”

Kuroo turned around, grinning. “Really? Because I could just escort you out of the building then-”

Kageyama grimaced. “You were supposed to help me with getting Hinata out, and  _ then _ we were going to talk about your friend, who may I remind you, is a mafia head.”

Kuroo just waved the comment off, plopping himself down on Kenma’s bed instead. “So will you help Mister Officer here do whatever he needs to do, Kenma?”

Kenma frowned. “I was in the middle of a playthrough.”

“It’s Bo, Kenma.”

“Yeah, and I don’t like him that much,” Kenma said. “He’s very loud.”

“Yeah, but you like Akaashi,” Kuroo countered. “And Akaashi likes Bo, and I like Bo, so if you’re not going to do it for him, at least do it for us, okay?”

Kenma sighed, but quickly saved his game progress and turned to Kageyama. “What exactly is going on here?”

And so Kageyama told them. He told them about Tsukishima bringing their friend and the Black Jackals in. He told them about Daichi putting him on leave, and getting the files from Yamaguchi. But mostly, he told them about his unwavering faith in Hinata. He told them about how Hinata had inspired him, and pushed him and showed him that doing the right thing and helping people could be the most rewarding thing in the whole world. 

It felt good to talk to someone about it. Someone who wasn’t involved. Like a weight had been lifted from his chest. 

After the end of the story, Kenma nodded. “He seems like a good guy.”

“He is,” Kageyama said. “He really is.”

“And you said you had reason to believe it wasn’t actually him in the first place?” Kenma asked.

Kageyama nodded. “The way Tsukishima described it, some parts didn’t add up. Hinata would have never been able to access the maps or the plans in the first place, much less for five months.”

Kenma nodded, turning to his computer. “What’s your IP address?”

“My what?”

Kenma sighed. “Just give me your regular address.”

“Okay, um, 57th street, building 202, apartment 14E.” Kageyama said. 

Kenma got to work on his computer. 

Kuroo yawned, stretching out on Kenma’s bed. “You sure this Tsukishima fellow didn’t just set him up? He seemed like he’d had it out for your friend, at least a little bit.”

Kageyama rolled that thought over in his head. It was common knowledge that Tsukishima and Hinata didn’t get along - hell, almost everyone and Tsukishima didn’t get along. And he had seemed pretty smug at the aspect of arresting Hinata. But it hadn’t seemed like the kind of smug that would insinuate that Tsukishima had been the one to set him up. No, it had seemed like Tsukishima was happy that he’d finally put one over Hinata’s head. Got the one-up on him. 

“No, I don’t think so.” Kageyama said. 

Kuroo hummed thoughtfully. “I wouldn’t count him out just yet though.”

Kageyama nodded. No, Tsukishima might not have been behind everything in Kageyama’s mind, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be in real life. 

“So, so far I’ve gotten into Kageyama’s database account, and through there, Tsukishima’s and Hinata’s. I didn’t bother hacking into Sawamura’s just yet because it’ll take a little longer and I don’t know if we’re going to need it,” Kenma announced. “And by the way, you should probably change your password Kageyama.”

Kageyama looked at Kenma incredulously. “How..?”

“He’s good, isn’t he?” Kuroo grinned. “Keeps me out of trouble all the time.”

Kageyama turned to look at Kuroo. “So that’s why nothing ever traces back to you.” 

Kuroo shrugged, still grinning. “He keeps me out of trouble, I let him live here for free. It works.”

“I thought you said he was your boyfriend-” Kageyama started.

Kenma shot a glare at Kuroo.

“We don’t use the B-word around here.” Kuroo said, looking at Kenma sheepishly. 

Kageyama turned away a little. “Oh, uh sorry.”

“S’fine,” Kuroo said, waving it off. “You didn’t know.”

Kenma went back to work, tapping away on his keyboard. 

“I’m sure you and Hinata throw the B-word around all the time.” Kuroo grinned at Kageyama. “He’s probably gonna be all over you once he gets out of-”

Kageyama had blushed more in this apartment than he had anywhere else on the planet. “We’re not… like that.”

Kuroo cut himself off, looking over Kageyama again. “Really?” He asked, “You’re doing all this, just for a friend?”

Kageyama nodded. “He would do the same for me.”

Kuroo hummed contemplatively. 

“As far as I can tell it was definitely Hinata,” Kenma said, drawing Kageyama’s attention back to the computer. “It’s only his account that had contact with the Jackals.”

Kageyama’s heart sunk. “Oh.”

Kenma spun around in his gaming chair to face Kageyama. He looked… vaguely upset. Like he was genuinely sorry he couldn't have helped. 

On the bed, Kuroo sighed. “So there’s no chance we could use this to free Bo?”

Kenma shook his head. 

Kuroo nodded solemnly. “We’ll figure something else out.” He got up off the bed and Kageyama followed him out of the room. 

Kageyama looked around him at the expensive apartment. Through the windows, he could see that the city was aglow in the night. There were people out there, going about their lives. There would be babies born tonight. 

Kageyama felt empty again. 

“I’m sorry for wasting your time.” He said.

Kuroo hummed absently. “It wasn’t so much of a waste of time.”

Kageyama looked at his back. “It definitely was. We didn’t find anything.”

Kuroo shrugged again and walked into the living room. He headed over to one of the tables and picked up a black card, handing it to Kageyama. 

Kageyama turned it over in his hand. 

A business card. With a panther embossed on it and Kuroo’s name printed across the top. On it was an email address, and a phone number. 

“Both of those are private so don’t lose that.” Kuroo warned. 

Kageyama looked back up at him. “Thank you.”

Kuroo was looking at him… differently than he had before. There was an understanding that Kageyama hadn’t seen in his gaze before. Kageyama thought back to Kenma, and how Kuroo looked at him. Maybe… Kuroo did somewhat understand. 

Kuroo grinned. “Don’t sweat it. And if anything else does turn up, call me.”

* * *

The business card sat on Kageyama’s desk for three days. 

The rest of his leave time was infuriating and stagnant. Kageyama shopped for groceries. He caught up on entertainment television. He called his mother (she was happy to hear from him, and insisted he come over for dinner one night. Kageyama had to grudgingly admit it was nice to have some home-cooked food again).

Still, when four days had finally passed and Kageyama was allowed to come back to work, he was more than ready.

He was so ready, in fact, that he didn’t mind his alarm blaring at him that morning. It was refreshingly within the routine he was used to.

Kageyama rolled out of bed, and sloppily rearranged the covers into a semblance of something made-up. He stretched, rolling his shoulders and pulling his arms over behind his head, working all the sleep out of his joints. And then, he flicked the radio on before he went to hop in the shower. 

_...high of around 70 degrees today, and a low of about 50… _

Kageyama let the water run over him, lathering his hair with shampoo. He always liked his showers in the lukewarm range - cool enough where the water was refreshing, but not cold where he would be shivering as he washed. 

_ … traffic seems usual this morning, with a little congestion around the I-73 area… _

It would be nice to get back into the office today. Kageyama was sure he had missed so much - regarding the Hinata issue, but also everything else - and would have to work extra to get back on track. Which, honestly, didn’t bother him as much as it should have. It would be a much-needed opportunity to look around for more clues. 

Kageyama felt kind of stupid thinking of them as clues. 

_...officer Tsukishima Kei, responsible for bringing in the head of the Black Jackals… _

Kageyama turned the shower off.

_ … statement this morning, regarding the arrest of one of his former coworkers, Hinata Shouyou… _

A spike of anger rippled through him but was quickly quelled by logic. It was probably just something Suga had whipped up for him to say to suppress the media. It was fine-

_...saying, “It’s always a shame to see a coworker drift to the wrong side of things, but I was glad we could bring him in before things got worse. If it was up to me, he would have gone straight to prison.” Of course, this was received with… _

Kageyama shut the radio off and reached for his towel. 


	7. Chapter 7

Kageyama walked into the office and a weight was lifted off his chest. He inhaled. He was back. 

Kiyoko smiled when he walked in. “Good morning, Kageyama-kun.”

Kageyama smiled, nodding politely. “Good morning Kiyoko. How were things while I was out?”

She sighed. “Busy, as you’d expect.” She smiled thinly. “All the news stations have been calling for statements all week.”

Kageyama hummed. 

“I’d expect that once they hear you’re back they’ll want you to say something.” She continued. “Daichi will probably want to talk to you about that too.”

Kageyama grimaced. He really did not want to have to give some pre-prepared statement to a bunch of hungry journalists. Especially since it would probably just be something along the lines of ‘he was my friend, and I’m sad, but it’s better that he got what was coming to him.’ 

Kageyama felt mildly uncomfortable just thinking about it. 

“Anything come up about the case?” He asked. 

Kiyoko shook her head. “A court date has been set, but the evidence…”

“Yeah.” Kageyama sighed angrily. “It doesn’t leave a lot of wiggle room.”

Kiyoko pursed her lips. “I’m sorry, Kageyama.”

Kageyama shook it off. It was fine, he would just have to work hard to find something he could use. 

There was nothing he could use. 

No, that was a negative thought. There was always going to be something. He had to look. For Hinata, who would have no doubt done the same for him if the roles were reversed. Kageyama knew that. 

“Anything important on the table for today?” Kageyama asked. 

Kiyoko pursed her lips again. “Oikawa and Iwaizumi are coming to meet with Daichi this afternoon.”

Kageyama felt like slamming his head into the smooth surface of Kiyoko’s desk.

* * *

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “It’s a  _ guest speaker _ , they can’t possibly be that good-”

Hinata pouted again. “He’s the chief of the Sejioh precinct! He’s probably going to teach us all about what it’s actually like on the job, I can’t believe you want to miss this!”

Kageyama looked back out at the shooting range. He looked at Hinata again, who was still pouting.

“Fine, whatever, but you’re coming back here with me later.”

Hinata’s pout quickly turned into a smile, and he grabbed Kageyama’s hand, tugging him away from the targets. “I heard some of the other guys talking about how many criminals this chief-dude has brought in during his career, and it’s like a lot. Like,  _ a lot _ . And he’s only like, two years older than us! He might have some secrets…”

Kageyama sighed, but let Hinata drag him along.

Soon enough, they reached the conference room. A few groups of cadets were already milling about inside, no doubt just as excited as Hinata was. And probably for no good reason too. 

Hinata dragged him all the way to the front of the room, grabbing two of the closest seats at the table. Kageyama could almost see the excitement pouring off him. 

“Calm down, stupid,” Kageyama said. “You look like an over-eager puppy.”

Hinata frowned. “Well, you never get excited about anything Ba-Kageyama. Maybe it would do you some good to-”

Kageyama thwacked him on the back of the head. “I get excited about stuff!”

“Yeah?” Hinata asked, bouncing immediately. “Like what?”

“Uh, volleyball.” Kageyama said. 

Hinata rolled his eyes. “You haven’t played volleyball since high school.”

Kageyama just frowned, turning away from Hinata in his chair. 

It was then that their guest speaker walked in and took his place at the front of the room. He was tall and lanky, like a runner, with perfectly coiffed brown hair and a marketable smile. He was… pretty, like a police officer shouldn’t be. 

Kageyama was kind of curious as to what he could have to say. 

The man smiled. “Hello gentlemen!” He greeted, “My name is Oikawa Tooru, and I’m the chief of the Seijoh precinct.” 

The room had filled considerably since Hinata and Kageyama had sat down, and a chorus of mumbled greetings drifted over to the man. 

Oikawa smiled. “Enthusiastic, I see.”

Kageyama settled into his chair and got ready to watch the show.

Oikawa talked with a steady cadence and all the confidence of a professional speaker - making Kageyama think he had done this before. Which, he probably had, as one of the youngest police chiefs in the area (something he was very proud of). The actual meat of his speech was less than memorable; the same bullshit about working hard Kageyama had been hearing his whole life, and he was about to just zone out when something Oikawa said finally caught his attention. 

“...and as long as the goal is met, how you get there is irrelevant. It’s not about the means, it’s about the end…”

Kageyama perked up in his speech. That was… fundamentally different from other things he had heard. It should have been about both the ends and the means, should it not have? It was about doing good throughout the whole of the encounter, not cutting corners to get to the goal…

“You look a little confused there.” 

Kageyama focused back on Oikawa, who was aiming that marketable smile down at him now. He tilted his head, his hair bouncing slightly.

“Have a question? I would be more than happy to explain it to you.” Oikawa offered.

Kageyama glanced over at Hinata, who was also looking at him. 

“Actually, yes,” Kageyama said. “When you talked about the means not being the important part, isn’t that… wrong?”

Oikawa’s smile thinned a little. “How so?”

“Well…” Kageyama paused. “For example, let’s say you’re going after a gang or something, and in the process have to invade some people’s personal information and homes for information about the gang, and instead of asking them, you just do it anyway. That’s wrong, right? Like, it fundamentally goes against their rights.”

Oikawa’s eyes were suddenly no longer as bright as they had been. “I think you’ve misunderstood. It’s about the greater good-”

“That’s what fascists say sometimes though,” Hinata chimed in from next to Kageyama. “Shouldn’t it be more about helping everyone that we can?”

Oikawa’s smile turned simpering. “That is the greater good-”

“Then it should be about both the ends and the means, like Kageyama said.” Hinata interrupted again.

Oikawa’s lips were pressed into a thin line. “What’s your name?” 

“Shouyou Hinata.” Hinata responded. 

Oikawa’s eyes turned to him. “And you’re Kageyama?”

Kageyama nodded. 

Oikawa hummed and went back to his speech, his smile a lot more strained. 

* * *

Oikawa and Iwaizumi arrived at the precinct at noon on the dot.

Kageyama was eating in his own office when they did. He had spent the morning catching up on everything he had missed - mostly paperwork, but Tanaka did show him a video of their latest prank on Daichi, this time they filled his car with balloons and covered it in shaving cream.

It was a much-needed laugh. 

But like all good things, it had faded. Rather quickly, once he heard Oikawa’s trademark sigh in the hallways.

“So mean to me, Iwa-chan…” 

Kageyama closed his eyes for a moment, just breathing deeply. Oikawa wasn’t even here for him, he wouldn’t have to see him-

“Oh, is this Tobio-chan’s office? We should say hi!”

Kageyama considered jumping out the window. 

“Sawamura’s expecting us-”

“C’mon, Iwa-chan! Don’t you want to make sure Tobio-chan is okay? He did lose his best friend after all!”

Iwaizumi sighed, and then there was a knock on the doorframe. Kageyama rolled his shoulders, opened his eyes, and looked over to see Oikawa standing there, proudly posed against the side of the door. Iwaizumi was a half step behind him, looking bored. 

“Oikawa,” Kageyama greeted. “Iwaizumi-san.”

Oikawa’s lip twitched at the honorific thrown at the end of Iwaizumi’s name, but his smile didn’t fade. 

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa simpered. “Iwa-chan and I just wanted to stop in and say hello before going to our little meeting…. We heard about Hinata’s… slip up. How are you doing?”

Kageyama tried not to let anything show on his face. He knew what Oikawa wanted, and he was not going to give it to him. 

“I’m doing okay.” He said. 

Oikawa seemed determined to press though. “It’s a real shame,” He said. “I heard through the grapevine that you were really upset about it.”

Kageyama hummed. “Who wouldn’t be? If your precious Iwa-chan turned out to be working against you, you would probably die.”

Oikawa’s lip twitched again. The corner of Iwaizumi’s mouth twitched up for a second, and he looked at Kageyama with amusement in his eyes. 

“Well,” Oikawa continued. “I heard the one who brought him in -the tall one, I don’t know his name - was pretty proud of himself. And honestly, I would be too, if I could dig up that kind of dirt on my competition.” 

A spike of anger pierced through Kageyama. “Seriously?”

Oikawa’s smile widened. “You’re saying you wouldn’t do something like that if the opportunity presented itself?” He asked, tutting. “Silly, Tobio-chan. These things are incredibly useful when you’re in a position like me. A lot of competition and personal grudges and the like. I’m sure Glasses-kun was doing it for the greater good.”

Kageyama’s eyes narrowed. Greater good. Personal grudge. 

Oikawa, as chief of a department, would have had access to mapping and station schedules. 

It would have only been an extra step to do everything through Hinata’s account in the database. No one would catch him, and he would end up bringing in four prominent criminals in the end. 

The greater good with a side of personal grudges. 

“Don’t you have a meeting to get to?” Kageyama gritted. 

Oikawa grinned. “I suppose we do.” He turned to Iwaizumi. “It was nice catching up anyway, Tobio-chan. I’m sorry about your friend, and if you run into Glasses-kun, tell him he has my congratulations.” 

Kageyama turned back to his lunch. “Will do.”

And with that, Iwaizumi and Oikawa disappeared down the hallway. 

Kageyama really wished he had brought that business card with him to work.

* * *

The first thing Kageyama did when he got home was call Kuroo. 

The phone rang three times before someone picked it up, panting heavily as if they had just run a marathon. By the smooth weight of the voice, Kageyama could tell it was Kuroo. 

“Hello?”

“Um, hello,” Kageyama said. “Is this… a bad time?”

“Cop-kun?” Kuroo asked. 

“Yeah, uh, it’s Kageyama.” Kageyama said. 

On the other end of the line, Kuroo chuckled. “No… it’s not a bad time, I just finished. What do you need?”

Kageyama willed himself not to think of what Kuroo had just finished. “Um, you said to call if I found anything new.”

“And?”

“And I think I might have something.”

“Oh really?”


	8. Chapter 8

That weekend Kageyama found himself back at the Nekoma nightclub. The place seemed less intimidating than the first time he had been here - but maybe that was because Kuroo had promised him that someone would bring him right upstairs this time. There would be no awkward waiting on the dancefloor and stumbling his way through conversations with people he didn’t know - thank goodness. Once everything was said and done, Kageyama was going to have to repay Kuroo for his many kindnesses. 

What he could do for a rich seedy club owner that he couldn’t do for himself was beyond Kageyama though. Whatever. He would figure it out when they got there. 

The line inched forward, moving Kageyama a little closer to the club. He could see the doors now - the same bouncer as last time was there, Lev if Kageyama remembered his name tag correctly. He was scanning over the crowd, looking for something. 

Kageyama sighed, anxious. There was still quite a bit of line to get through and he was itching to get upstairs. Surely with this new hunch he had, Kenma would be able to find something else-

“Cop-kun!”

Kageyama’s train of thought derailed as the bouncer spotted him, pointing and beckoning him towards the entrance. 

Everyone around Kageyama shrunk away immediately, eyeing him warily. Kageyama pinched the bridge of his nose, mumbling apologies as he pushed his way through the crowd. So much for a less awkward entrance…

When he got to the doors, Lev was being berated by the tiny waiter that had tipped Kuroo off the first time he’d been here. It was… odd, to see a tiny man in a skimpy cat outfit yelling at the freakishly tall bouncer. 

“...didn’t have to let the whole goddamn world know that there was a cop in the line, huh?!”

Lev sheepishly smiled. “Kuroo-san didn’t tell me his name, he just said-”

The tiny waiter almost growled. “And that’s when you would have gone and gotten him from the line, make it look like you were dragging him off or something.” He paused, rubbing at his temples. “You’re fucking lucky Kuroo thinks you’re funny or you would be fired-”

“Before I could blink, I know,” Lev finished glumly. “I’m sorry Yaku-san.”

The waiter - Yaku - sighed again before turning to face Kageyama. “I’ll take you upstairs Kageyama-kun.”

“How come Kuroo told  _ you _ his name?!” Lev asked. “That’s not fair, I was the one who had to find him in the line-!”

Yaku thwacked Lev in the stomach. “Shut up and do your job, alright!”

Lev quieted at that and opened the door for Yaku to lead Kageyama inside. 

The inside of the place was exactly how it had been the last time. Colorful lights, deep bass, and a gyrating mass of people in the center of it all. For a second, Kageyama thought he spied Terushima out of the corner of his eye, but then he was gone, swallowed up by the crowd again.

“Sorry about him,” Yaku said. “He means well, but he’s still learning.” 

“Uh, that’s alright.” Kageyama said. 

Yaku hummed, gesturing for Kageyama to follow him. 

Yaku moved through the globs of people like water, smoothly making his way around every obstacle and block. With the dark atmosphere around them, it was all Kageyama could do to keep Yaku in his sights - he seemed to melt into the air. 

He made it to where Yaku was going though - behind the bar like last time. 

“I assume you can find your way from here?” Yaku asked. 

Kageyama nodded. 

Yaku bobbed his head, eyes darting around them. “And uh… sorry about ratting you out last time.”

Kageyama blinked, taken aback slightly. He was apologizing? 

“Um, no that’s okay. I mean,” Kageyama paused. “That’s the whole reason I found Kuroo anyway, so…”

Yaku eyed him. “Sure.” He said, like he didn’t actually believe Kageyama didn’t mind “Catch you later.” 

And with that, he was off. 

Kageyama found his way back into the small room Kuroo had dragged him in last time, and then to the elevator they had ridden in to his apartment. Kageyama pushed the button for the penthouse and the doors closed, closing the space around him. 

The elevator began to rise, and Kageyama’s thoughts turned to the people who were helping him. 

His coworkers would call them criminals and lowlifes. And technically, they were. All of them were keeping this place, a home for gangs and mafia families, a safe space for dealers and their clients, afloat. But… they were also helping him. 

Kageyama didn’t belong here. He was the kind of person that they avoided. The kind of person they feared. With enough time and evidence, he could rip all of this away from them. Yet, they were helping him. 

Kageyama truly believed that Kuroo was a good person. 

He could see it in the way he looked at Kenma. In how he kept Lev around and working, even though he was obviously not the best at his job. In how he wanted to get his friend, Bokuto, out of jail. 

Maybe he and Kuroo weren’t so different, in that aspect. 

The elevator dinged, and Kageyama stepped out into Kuroo’s penthouse. 

The living room was dark, the only light coming from the flatscreen television. Kenma was sitting in front of it, wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket as he plowed through digital enemies on the screen. 

He barely even looked at Kageyama when he walked in.

“Kuroo should be back soon.”

“He’s not here?” Kageyama asked. 

Kenma shook his head, his attention still on the game. 

Kageyama had really been hoping to get everything on the table as soon as he had walked in the door.

“You can sit down or something.” Kenma said. 

Kageyama took his offer, slumping down on one of the leather sectionals behind Kenma. He watched him play, easily overtaking anyone that came in his way with smooth and calculated motions. He really was good. 

Kageyama remembered long nights of Mario Kart with Hinata when they had been in high school. He’d always lost, no matter what he tried. Maybe Kenma would have been able to beat him. 

Perhaps…

* * *

Kageyama woke slowly, the low talking in the room calling his attention. There was a pain in his neck… where had he fallen asleep? 

Ah yes, Kuroo’s couch. Why hadn’t someone woken him up?

“...mmm, missed you.”

“It’s only been a few hours…”

Kageyama peeled open his eyes.

Kuroo was back, and he was kissing Kenma insistently. He’d hefted Kenma up so he could wrap his legs around Kuroo’s waist, his blanket and controller forgotten on the floor. Kuroo broke the kiss, instead mouthing at Kenma’s collarbones. 

“Wanna fuck?”

Kenma’s nose wrinkled. “Kuroo, we have people here.”

“He’s asleep.”

“No, he’s not.”

Kuroo pulled back a few inches, eyes sliding over to Kageyama. Kageyama blinked at him.

Kuroo sighed, letting Kenma down. “Another time then.”

Kageyama sat up fully, rubbing at the kink in his neck. “Um… sorry.”

“For interrupting?” Kuroo asked, waving it off. “Not a big deal.”

“I meant for falling asleep,” Kageyama said. “But, yeah that too I guess.”

Kuroo grinned. “Still not an issue. Akaashi and I only just got back.”

Kageyama racked his memory. Akaashi… he’d heard that name before. That was one of the Fukurodani members… the one Tsukishima knew. Or, that Bokuto thought he’d known. Maybe he could ask about that…

“He’s awake?”

A voice Kageyama didn’t recognize spoke up from behind him. Turning a little, he came to face the man who must be Akaashi. He was tall, but shorter than Kuroo, and had drooping blue eyes that made him look perpetually bored. His hair looked really soft and malleable though. 

He was oddly… pretty, for a mafia member.

“Akaashi, this is Kageyama,” Kuroo introduced. “Cop-kun, this is Akaashi.”

Akaashi nodded politely and Kageyama returned the gesture. 

“Well then,” Kuroo said. “Now that everyone’s introduced, can I get anyone anything to drink?”

* * *

They were gathered at Kuroo’s dining room table, all seated around one end. Kuroo sat at the head, a champagne flute sitting next to him. Akaashi was to his left with a glass of brandy, and Kenma to his right with a can of G-Fuel. Kageyama had asked only for a glass of milk and was sitting next to Akaashi. 

Kuroo, with his feet propped on the table as he rocked back in his chair, was the first to speak. “So Cop-kun,” He said. “What’s this new info you have?”

Akaashi’s eyes turned to him. 

“I think Oikawa framed him.” Kageyama said. 

“Oikawa..?” Kuroo asked. 

“Oikawa Tooru, chief of the Seijoh precinct,” Kenma supplied, tapping away at his laptop. “He’s got the most arrests out of anyone in the area.”

“Only because he doesn’t play by the rules,” Kageyama grumbled. “But Ushiwaka doesn’t care as long as his numbers are good so he doesn’t get penalized for it.”

“How do you know that he framed your friend?” Akaashi asked. 

Kageyama blinked at Akaashi. “How do you know about Hinata?”

“Kuroo explained your dramatic call for help,” He deadpanned. Kuroo chuckled. 

“Um.” Kageyama took a sip of his milk. “He came by the office a few days ago, to talk to Dai- er, Sawamura, I think,” He said. “And he stopped by to gloat about how Hinata had gotten caught, and he said something about that if he had the opportunity to frame someone he would, and stuff about personal grudges.”

“What time was this?” Kenma asked. 

“Around noon.” Kageyama supplied. 

A few more taps on his laptop and a scratchy audio recording was playing from its little speakers. 

_ “...Tobio-chan.Iwa-chan and I just wanted to stop in and say hello before going to our little meeting…. We heard about Hinata’s… slip up. How are you doing?” _ Oikawa’s voice sounded tinny. 

_ “I’m doing okay.” _ Kageyama heard himself reply. 

_ “It’s a real shame. I heard through the grapevine that you were really upset about it.” _

_ “Who wouldn’t be? If your precious Iwa-chan turned out to be working against you, you would probably die.” _

Kuroo snickered. “Who’s Iwa-chan?”

“His deputy.” Kageyama supplied. 

_ “Well. I heard the one who brought him in -the tall one, I don’t know his name - was pretty proud of himself. And honestly, I would be too, if I could dig up that kind of dirt on my competition.”  _

Akaashi leaned forward at that. 

_ “Seriously?” _ Kageyama could hear the anger in his voice. 

_ “You’re saying you wouldn’t do something like that if the opportunity presented itself? Silly, Tobio-chan. These things are incredibly useful when you’re in a position like me. A lot of competition and personal grudges and the like. I’m sure Glasses-kun was doing it for the greater good.” _

_ “Don’t you have a meeting to get to?” _

_ “I suppose we do. It was nice catching up anyway, Tobio-chan. I’m sorry about your friend, and if you run into Glasses-kun, tell him he has my congratulations.”  _

Kenma stopped the recording there. 

“Well, he certainly sounded happy.” Kuroo said. 

Akaashi hummed. “I can see where your suspicions come from.”

“And it makes sense for the logistics of it too,” Kageyama said. “He’s a chief, so he would have access to the maps and planning and things that Tsukishima said Hinata had been giving the Jackals in his report.”

“Tsukishima?” Akaashi asked. 

“Yeah,” Kageyama said. “Um… in that report… Bokuto said that you knew him?”

The room was quiet for a moment. Akaashi sipped at his brandy, setting the glass down gently. 

“His brother used to work for me. And Bokuto, by extension.”

Kageyama hadn’t even known Tsukishima had a brother. 

“I haven’t spoken to him in years,” Akaashi said. “I’m surprised Bokuto even recognized him.”

Kuroo grinned. “Well, you know Bo. Never forgets a face, but if you ask him what continent China’s on, he couldn't tell you.”

Akaashi smiled, just a small twitch at the corner of his mouth. 

Kageyama thought back to the original reason Kuroo was helping him. He’d only taken an interest when Kageyama had mentioned Bokuto, and only let him stay with the thin promise that something they uncovered could possibly be used to free Bokuto eventually.

And now Akaashi was here. 

“I should turn you in for trying to get him out of jail.” He said.

Akaashi shot Kuroo a glance. 

Kageyama sat back in his chair. He needed their help. He didn’t want them to break Bokuto out of jail. But… they were really doing the same thing, weren’t they? Rescuing a friend…

“You know what? I don’t care.” Kageyama decided. 

“You don’t?” Kuroo asked. 

Kageyama shook his head. “We’re both trying to do the same thing here, really. And it’s the least I can do to repay you for helping me. I won’t turn you in.”

Kuroo grinned slowly, the devious smile stretching across his face. “I think we’re rubbing off on you, Cop-kun.”

Kageyama frowned. 

Kuroo chuckled. “Next thing you know you’ll be the one arrested for gang activity.”

Kenma huffed a little laugh. 

Kageyama just drank his milk.

“So I can’t get to Oikawa’s account from the outside,” Kenma said. “There’s some sort of encryption, and I could try and decode it, but that would take a little while. So I have another idea.”

“Feel free to share with the class.” Kuroo said, sweeping his arm out in invitation. 

Kenma pulled a flash drive free of his laptop, the device disconnecting with a beep. He slid it over the table to Kageyama. Kageyama picked it up, turning the hard bit of plastic and metal over in his hands.

“On that flash drive is a virus,” Kenma said. “I need you to plug it into Hinata’s computer at your office.”

“That’s all?” Kageyama asked.

“That’s all,” Kenma assured him. “If you can just get it in there, I can do the rest.”

“I think I can do that.”


	9. Chapter 9

The flash drive's weight was a reminder in Kageyama’s pocket as he walked past the pothole and into the office Monday morning. It bounced against his leg as he greeted Kiyoko and walked back into the bowels of the building. 

Kageyama felt like a secret agent. 

He felt kind of stupid. 

He felt like at any moment, someone was going to wander in his direction and notice he was acting weird. They would ask him what was wrong, and he would say it was nothing, but they wouldn’t let it drop there. They would take him to Daichi, and they would find the flash drive and the whole operation would be up. He would get fired-

“Morning, Kageyama!”

Kageyama nearly jumped out of his skin at Yamaguchi’s greeting. 

“Uh, morning! Yamaguchi!” He greeted back. 

Yamaguchi smiled. “There’s a fresh pot of coffee in the breakroom, I was just going to grab a cup. Care to join me?”

“Uh, sure.” If he went to go get a cup of coffee with Yamaguchi, that would be the least suspicious thing he could do right? 

Yamaguchi smiled again, and they started down the halls together. It was quiet as they walked. 

Kageyama should say something. 

No, he didn’t usually talk. 

But it was quiet-

“So… did those reports help ease your mind?” Yamaguchi asked, breaking the silence. 

Kageyama balked for a minute. Reports. What reports? Oh- Tsukishima’s report when he had been on leave. 

“Yeah,” Kageyama said. Shit, was his voice too high? Did he sound weird? “Thank you for that.”

Yamaguchi nodded. “Least I could do.” He said. “I know it’s got to be… hard.”

So he wanted to make sure Kageyama was doing okay. It wasn’t about the coffee at all, not really. 

They came upon the breakroom and Yamaguchi opened the door, holding it for Kageyama as they walked in. Thankfully, it was empty. 

Kageyama walked over to the coffee pot, grabbing two mugs from the cabinet above the appliance. He poured them two cups, handing one over to Yamaguchi before reaching for the milk and liberally pouring some into his coffee. 

“If you wanted to talk about it ever…” Yamaguchi trailed off. “Just know that I’m here if you need me.”

Kageyama gazed over the top of his coffee mug as he took a sip. “I appreciate the offer.” He said. “But I’ve been… okay.”

Yamaguchi sipped at his own drink. “Daichi’s worried about you.”

Kageyama sighed. “Yeah, I know.”

Yamaguchi nodded, looking down at the floor. “I think we’re all worried about you, a little bit.”

“I don’t think I’m the one we should be worrying about so much,” Kageyama said. 

“Well there’s not much that we can do for Hinata at this point.” Yamaguchi said. 

A moment of silence permeated the room. 

“Has a court date been set?” Kageyama asked. 

“October,” Yamaguchi said. “Probably later in the month. It’s only Suga’s best guess though.”

Kageyama nodded. “Still enough time for this to turn around.”

Yamaguchi looked at him sadly. “It’s not going to turn around Kageyama.”

The flashdrive felt heavier in his pocket. 

“There’s always a chance.” Kageyama said. 

Yamaguchi’s lips pressed into a line and he sipped his drink. 

“You think I’m being dumb.” Kageyama said. 

Yamaguchi sighed. “Overly optimistic…?”

Kageyama just drank his coffee. 

“I know you really care about him, but Kageyama… the evidence is all there.” Yamaguchi said, “And it really hurt everyone that he would do something like that, but the most we can do now is just support each other.”

Kageyama drained the rest of his coffee in one long gulp, setting the mug aside. He knew Yamaguchi was trying to be a good friend. He was trying to help him. 

The flash drive bounced against Kageyama’s thigh as he moved his leg.

“Really,” Yamaguchi said. “If you ever need to talk…”

“Right,” Kageyama said. “Thank you, Yamaguchi.” He nodded, excusing himself from the room. 

He could hear Yamaguchi sigh as the door swung closed behind him. 

* * *

Kageyama was standing outside Hinata’s office door, the flash drive clenched in his hand. 

He looked down the hall to his left. Asahi’s office door was open. He could hear the low mumble of him talking inside - probably on the phone. 

To his right, the hall was empty. 

Kageyama took a deep breath, opened the door, and stepped inside. 

Someone had been in here since he was last here. Whoever it was had straightened out Hinata’s desk and moved his computer forward. The pens that had been scattered throughout the whole room had been collected into one cup, and the papers had been stacked and neatly left to the side of the computer. 

Kageyama recognized Asahi’s handiwork. 

Still, he wasn’t here to admire the scenery. He needed to get in and out.

Kageyama turned the flash drive over in his hand and approached Hinata’s computer. Finding the USB ports was easy. Putting the flash drive in took three tries. The device connected with a small ding. 

Kageyama exhaled. 

He had just stepped away from the computer when the door opened. 

Tsukishima stepped into the room, eyes narrowing as he saw Kageyama. 

Of course. Of course the one person who Kageyama  _ really didn't want to find him  _ would be the one to walk into the room. 

“What are you doing in here?” Tsukishima asked. 

“What are  _ you  _ doing in here?” Kageyama shot back, stepping back away from the computer. He glanced at the flash drive from the corner of his eye. It was gray and inconspicuous on the back of the computer. 

If he played his cards right and was very lucky, Tsukishima wouldn’t notice. 

“You’re not tampering with anything, are you?” Tsukishima asked. 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“And you didn’t answer mine.” Tsukishima glared down at Kageyama. “You shouldn’t be in here.”

“I just wanted to look at his pictures.” Kageyama said. 

Tsukishima scoffed. “His pictures?” He mocked. “You didn’t want to try and get rid of all the evidence before the trial so you could get your friend back?”

“No.” Kageyama frowned. “I wouldn’t do that-”

“Oh, sure,” Tsukishima said. “Like you wouldn’t jump off a cliff if Hinata told you to.”

“You would do the same for Yamaguchi-” Kageyama started.

“Yamaguchi wouldn’t betray everyone he worked with and get involved with the gang we were actively trying to stop.”

Kageyama felt a familiar spike of anger flare up inside him. “If you actually cared to get to know Hinata, you would know that he wouldn’t either.”

“Then why did he?” Tsukishima asked. “If he was such a saint, why would he betray everyone, Kageyama?”

Kageyama snapped his mouth shut, breathing heavily through his nose. He was not going to hit Tsukishima. He was  _ not- _

“You’re delusional,” Tsukishima said. “He’s a criminal, Kageyama, and we’ve locked him up now. There’s nothing you can do-”

Kageyama hit Tsukishima.

He punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over. Kageyama swung for his head next, but Tsukishima was aware now, and rammed his shoulder into Kageyama, forcing him to tumble over and into Hinata’s filing cabinet. 

A loud thunk echoed in the room. 

Kageyama looked up at Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima straightened up, readjusting his glasses. “Control yourself.” He spat.

Kageyama pulled himself up off the floor. There was a dent in the middle shelf in Hinata’s cabinet now. 

“Stop insulting Hinata. He didn’t do anything wrong.” Kageyama said.

“Yes, he did! Yes! He did!” Tsukishima said. “And I caught him! You can’t stick up for him anymore because he was wrong! He wasn’t the golden child everyone thought he was and I caught him.”

Kageyama narrowed his eyes. 

“I’m so tired of people pitying him,” Tsukishima continued. “There’s nothing you can do now, I got him, he’s done. I win.”

“You sound a lot like Oikawa.” Kageyama said. 

“You sound like you’re just upset that you didn’t catch him first,” Tsukishima said. “Jealousy isn’t a good look on you, King.”

Kageyama’s hand twitched, and Tsukishima’s eyes darted down to it immediately, his guard going up. Kageyama just brushed a loose lock of hair out of his face, pushing past Tsukishima to get to the door. 

“And fear isn’t a good look on you,” He said, letting the door swing shut behind him. 

He would just pray now that Tsukishima would be too distracted to look at the computer. 

Hopefully, it would work.


	10. Chapter 10

Kageyama walked into his apartment and kicked his shoes off. His side had slowly bruised throughout the rest of the day, and it was killing him now. He could already feel the tenderness of the skin under his shirt - he could imagine the purple skin that accompanied it. 

Fucking Tsukishima…

Kageyama wandered into the bathroom, pulling his shirt off over his head. He looked at his side in the mirror.

Sure enough, a motley of purple and yellow marks lingered where he had hit the filing cabinet. It looked like he’d gotten hit with a car. 

Kageyama was going to kill him. He was going to set Noya and Tanaka on him, and Tsukishima would be plagued with incessant pranking-

Kageyama’s cell phone buzzed in his pocket.

He fished it out, checking the caller ID. 

Kuroo Tetsurou.

Kageyama picked up right away. 

“Hello?”

“Cop-kun,” Kuroo greeted from the other end of the line. “How have you been?”

“Since yesterday?” Kageyama asked, looking at the bruises in the mirror again. “...Good.”

“Good,” Kuroo said. “Anyway, I was calling to give you some good news.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Kuroo said. “You think you could make it over here tonight? I would tell you over the call but…” He trailed off. 

Kageyama could finish the rest of that thought for him. You never knew who was listening in. 

“Yeah, I can,” Kageyama said, reaching for his discarded shirt. “I’ll be over as soon as I can.”

Kuroo hummed. “Alright then.”

The call ended, and Kageyama threw his shirt back on. 

Tending to the bruises could wait for now. 

* * *

Even on a Monday night, Nekoma was full of people. Kageyama found himself in the line outside again for the third time, more anxious than either time before. Kenma had found something. The flash drive had worked. He was sure of it. Why else would Kuroo have called him over?

And he had said  _ good _ news. Good. As in, something that would help. 

Fuck Tsukishima. Kageyama wasn’t delusional, he was right. And he was going to get his best friend out of jail.

Kageyama made it to the front of the line, and sure enough, Lev was there, greeting him with a large smile. “Kageyama-kun!”

“I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight,” He continued. 

“Yeah, well it’s kind of last-minute,” Kageyama said. “Can I go in?”

Lev nodded, waving Kageyama inside. “Do you want me to call up to Kuroo, let him know you’re here, or..?”

“No, he knows I’m coming,” Kageyama said. “But thanks.”

Lev smiled, but Kageyama was already inside the building, pushing his way through a throng of people to get to the bar. 

The bartender was there when he arrived. 

Kageyama stopped. “Hi.”

The bartender looked up from where he was cleaning a glass, glancing up at Kageyama. “What can I get you?”

“Access to the elevator in the back room.” Kageyama said. 

The bartender took a closer look, leaning over the bar a little. “You’re the cop.”

Kageyama nodded. 

The bartender opened the side panel and let Kageyama inside before going back to what he was doing. 

“Um, thank you…” Kageyama started.

“Kai,” The bartender finished. “And you’re welcome.”

Kageyama sped to the elevator, hopping inside and jamming the penthouse button. The doors closed and the machinery began to rise, and he took a breath, letting some of the nerves out into the air. 

He was nervous. 

He wanted this to be what he needed to get Hinata out of jail, but chances were… it could be useless. He needed something concrete and undeniable. He needed something that would prove Tsukishima wrong. 

But even if this was everything he wanted, how was he going to explain how he got it? Colluding with criminals? Hacking into secure government databases? Coercing his coworkers? He could get in so much trouble for even  _ being _ here, much less taking all the measures he’d taken to get where he is today. 

Was it even worth it?

Kageyama looked up at the ceiling of the elevator. A simple red and white tile design. 

Yes, it was worth it.

It was worth it because Hinata had done so much for him without even knowing it. Hinata was the reason he was even where he was today. And he truly believed that Hinata would have done the same for him. Because that’s just the kind of person he is. 

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Kageyama stepped out into the penthouse apartment and was greeted by Kuroo.

“Cop-kun,” Kuroo said. “Glad to see you could make it for this momentous occasion.”

Kageyama nodded. “Thank you for calling me.”

“Can I get you something to drink?” Kuroo asked. “Beer, wine… vodka? You seem like a vodka guy…”

“Just a glass of milk will do.” Kageyama said. 

Kuroo tutted, but led the way to the kitchen anyway. “So pure, Cop-kun. You’re sure you don’t want something a little stronger?”

Kageyama shook his head, following. 

“Ah well, suit yourself.” Kuroo shrugged. 

They reached the kitchen and a glass of milk was poured and handed to Kageyama, who thanked Kuroo again. Kuroo perused his collection of fine wines, before selecting a bottle and popping it open, pouring some for himself. 

“So what’s the news?” Kageyama asked. 

Kuroo grinned. “Ah. The news.”

Kageyama sipped at his milk, waiting. 

“I’ll let Kenma tell you when he finishes up.” Kuroo said.

“Finishes up?” Kageyama asked.

“Streaming,” Kuroo said. “He always streams around now, but he should be done within a matter of minutes.”

“Ah, there you are.”

Akaashi stepped into the kitchen, holding a glass of scotch. “I was wondering where you’d wandered off to, but of course, it would be to come get something else to drink,” He teased, eyes sliding over to Kageyama. “Kageyama-kun.” He greeted. 

Kageyama nodded politely back.

“Akaashi doesn’t know about the news yet either,” Kuroo said, taking a sip of his wine. 

“Mmm, yes, I’m quite curious to find out.” Akaashi said. 

“Kenma should be finishing up soon,” Kuroo said. “But while we’re waiting, would anyone like to play a round of cards?”

* * *

They were in the middle of a game of Murder In Spades when Kenma wandered out of his room and into the living area, laptop under his arm. 

Kuroo was the first to notice, his eyes lighting up a little. “Ah, Kitten, you’re done.” He grinned. “C’mere.” He patted the seat next to him on the sofa.

Kenma slipped into his seat next to Kuroo, his face hidden in his hair. “Kuroo… people are here.”

“No pet names, I’m sorry.” Kuroo said. Kageyama didn’t think he looked very sorry at all. 

Kenma ignored this apology though and set his laptop up on the table in the middle of their card game - effectively ending it. 

Kageyama looked at him expectantly. 

“The flash drive worked,” Kenma said. “And I was able to follow the login times and IP address of the logins to trace when Hinata’s account was being used to contact the jackals.” 

“Knew you could do it.” Kuroo praised, slinging an arm over Kenma’s shoulders. 

Kenma leaned into the touch slightly, continuing to speak. “Every time ‘Hinata’ talked to the jackals, it was someone in the Seijoh precinct using his account.”

Kageyama felt his heart stop beating for a second. He was  _ right _ . 

Hinata was innocent. 

“And the only people that would have the information that was given to them would be Oikawa or his deputy.” Kenma finished. 

“It wasn’t Iwaizumi,” Kageyama said. “He would never do something like this.”

Kuroo grinned. “Still. How does it feel to be right, Cop-kun? Your friend is innocent, and we have the proof.”

“I… didn’t actually think…” Kageyama trailed off. They had done it. They had actually done it. They had the proof, and all that was left was getting it to someone who would do something about it. 

“C’mon, don’t tell me you didn’t actually think we could do this?” Kuroo said. “What happened to all that motivation from the beginning?”

“Thank you,” Kageyama said. “Thank you all so much. Specifically you, Kenma-san. Thank you.”

Kenma blinked at Kageyama, shrugging off his thanks. “It wasn’t hard.”

“That’s not the point,” Kageyama said. “You didn’t have to do anything at all, but you still did, and now…” He paused. “I’m incredibly grateful.”

“Then you’ll indulge me and drink something other than milk.” Kuroo said. “What do you want?”

“I guess, a beer is fine.” Kageyama said. 

Kuroo grinned, getting up to walk into the kitchen. 

It was then that the elevator dinged. 

“Akaashi, could you go see who that is? If it’s Yaku, tell him I’m not here.”

Akaashi smiled softly, getting up to go see who was at the door. 

Kageyama turned to Kenma again. “Really. Thank you.”

Kenma nodded. 

They heard the elevator doors slide open.

“What kind of beer, Kageyama?” Kuroo called from the kitchen. 

And then, from the elevator doors, words Kageyama never wanted to hear. 

“Ah, Tsukishima,” Akaashi said. “We weren’t expecting you.”


	11. Chapter 11

The next few things happened very quickly. 

Kenma snatched his laptop off the table and dashed back down the hallway, out of sight. Kuroo entered the room again, retaking his seat on the couch. He didn’t question where Kenma had gone, but Kageyama noticed he was forcibly relaxed. He was acting. 

“You’re here because we’re friends. We were playing cards, and nothing else.” Kuroo mumbled. 

Kageyama nodded. 

Akaashi walked back into the room, with Tsukishima behind him. Tsukishima was in full uniform and had one hand on the holster to his gun when he walked in. Kageyama wished he had punched him a little harder today when he’d had the chance.

He was so close, and Tsukishima was not going to ruin it now. 

Behind him, Kageyama’s coworkers filed into the room. Kageyama’s heart sank. 

Asahi stood by the door, steadfastly not looking at Kageyama. Tanaka and Noya each stood at one of the other exits from the room - Tanaka in front of the kitchen, and Noya in front of the hallway. Yamaguchi and Suga went to stand by the windows. 

And in the center of it all; Daichi and Tsukishima, standing on either side of Akaashi. 

“Kageyama, you didn’t tell me your friends would be joining us,” Kuroo said, eyeing each of the officers around the room. “I’ll have to get more cards.”

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” Daichi said. “Unfortunately, we’re here on business.”

“And what would that business be?” Kuroo asked. He was remarkably good at acting, Kageyama noted. If he didn’t know any better, he would have said Kuroo was completely relaxed. 

“Tsukishima has informed me that Kageyama has been working with you to tamper with evidence regarding the arrest of Hinata Shouyou and Bokuto Koutarou.” Daichi said. “We have reason to believe that it’s true.”

Kuroo stalled, taking a long sip of his wine. “Hmm.”

Daichi turned his attention to Kageyama. “Kageyama, I’m just going to ask you and your friends to come quietly.”

Kageyama, however, was engaged in a glaring match with Tsukishima. 

“You followed me.” He hissed.

Tsukishima smirked. “And it was all too easy. Did you honestly think I wouldn’t notice that you left this on his computer?” 

The flash drive. Pinched between Tsukishima’s thumb and index finger.

“Well, yeah, considering how stupid you are when it comes to other things.” Kageyama said. 

Tsukishima’s nostrils flared, and he threw the drive down on the table. “Well, you were wrong. Like you always are. And now, it doesn’t matter, because I’ve got you too.”

Kageyama steadily rose from his seat. “You don’t know shit,” He said, his voice low and dangerous. “Hinata’s innocent, but you know that already, don’t you? That’s why you were so concerned that I was in his office today.”

Tsukishima grit his teeth, his hand wavering a little closer to the pistol on his hip. “You’re delusional-”

“No, you’re underhanded,” Kageyama said. “How else would Oikawa have pulled it off, without help from the inside? You were just jealous that he was better than you-”

“Alright, let’s settle down,” Daichi said, putting a hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder. “What does Oikawa have to do with-”

“So what?” Tsukishima asked. “So what if I was a little underhanded? I got them, didn’t I? I brought in the leaders of the gang that had been plaguing us for  _ months _ , and all you can think about is your stupid friend-”

“Because he doesn’t deserve to be there!” Kageyama shouted. “He did nothing wrong-”

“Who fucking cares!” Tsukishima exclaimed. “He was a nuisance anyway-”

“Everyone but you cares!” Kageyama shouted back. “Just because you’re a heartless piece of shit doesn’t mean-”

“Oh fuck you,” Tsukishima growled. “You know what?” His hand reached the holster, pulling out his pistol. “You’re in my way too, and I’m glad that I found your secret little hideout. You’ll be with your precious Hinata, rotting in jail-”

“He’s innocent!” Kageyama shouted. “He’s innocent and we have proof!”

The barrel of Tsukishima’s gun was pressed up against Kageyama’s forehead. He could feel the cool metal ring where the bullet would come out, right in the center. 

Suddenly, the room was quiet. 

And then, Akaashi pulled out a gun from the waistband of his pants, pointing it not at Tsukishima, but at Daichi, to his left. Because Tsukishima was already covered. Kuroo, lazily aiming at him with a gun that he’d tucked between the couch cushions, his drink in the other hand.

And from around the room, Tanaka, Noya, Asahi, and Suga were all aiming at Akaashi. Only Yamaguchi aimed at Kuroo. 

“Well then.” Kuroo drawled. “Now that this is happening, why don’t we talk things out like adults?”

“I’m not fucking talking to-” Tsukishima started. 

“Tsukishima,” Daichi bit out. “Stop talking. Right. Now. This is past the point of whatever stupid grudge you have.”

Tsukishima shut his mouth, still glaring at Kageyama. The barrel of his gun pressed a little harder into Kageyama’s skull, and he winced. 

“Right,” Kuroo said. “Why don’t we all just… put our guns down?” He suggested slowly. He laid his gun down on the table in front of him, letting it sit in the middle of their unfinished card game. Akaashi followed his lead and did the same. 

Gradually, all the guns went back in their holsters. Tsukishima removed his gun from Kageyama’s forehead, sliding it back into its holster slowly.

“Okay,” Kuroo breathed. “That’s better.”

“You said you had proof of Hinata’s innocence.” Daichi said. 

“Ah, we did, didn’t we?” Kuroo looked at Kageyama. His grin was strained. “Kenma!” He called. 

A door opened down the hallway.

“And bring your laptop!” Kuroo added. 

Kenma’s padding footsteps were heard down the hallway, and he poked his head around the corner, taking in the scene. 

“C’mere.” Kuroo beckoned. 

Kageyama saw Tsukishima’s eyes zero in on the laptop in Kenma’s arms. His fingers twitched. 

The next few things happened in slow motion. 

Kenma stepped out from around the corner, heading toward Kuroo. Tsukishima grabbed the gun from his holster, aiming it at the laptop pressed against Kenma’s chest. Kageyama, standing in front of him, forced the gun towards the floor. 

The shot went off, and Kenma crumpled to the ground, his laptop still cradled safely in his arms. 

Kageyama knocked the gun out of Tsukishima’s hands. “What the fuck-!”

Kuroo and Akaashi moved at the same time. Kuroo scrambled to the floor, towards Kenma. Akaashi turned and punched Tsukishima in the face, his fist cracking on his jaw. Tsukishima stumbled backward, and Daichi snapped to life, quickly apprehending Akaashi and bending his arms behind his back.

“Kuroo…”

Kageyama got to his knees, crouching down before Kenma. 

Kuroo was already there, pulling him into his lap. “I’m right here, love.”

“Kuroo, it’s in my leg.”

Kageyama looked down. A bullet hole, in the side of Kenma’s calf. Blood was dripping out of it already. 

“It hurts.” Kenma gasped, clutching onto the fabric of Kuroo’s shirt. 

Kuroo’s voice was shaky when he next spoke. “Hey… look at me.” Kenma’s eyes found their way to Kuroo’s. “Let’s talk about something else, yeah? Have I told you how much I love you?”

Kenma smiled faintly. “No, never.” His voice was shaky as well but in a different way. 

“Well, it’s a lot,” Kuroo said, pressing his face into Kenma’s hair. “Like, more than I love being alive.”

“That’s nice.” Kenma said. 

“Daichi.” Kageyama said, looking over his shoulder at his chief. 

Daichi nodded, turning to the rest of the force. “Yamaguchi, get Tsukishima out of here right now.” 

Yamaguchi snapped to attention, scurrying forward to grab Tsukishima - who was still gripping his jaw - and tugging him towards the elevator.

“Asahi, get him to the hospital. Fast, before he loses a lot of blood.”

Asahi nodded, shaky but determined. He walked forward, kneeling down next to Kageyama. 

“I’m so sorry.” He said, mostly to Kuroo.

Kuroo ignored him, his mouth set in a grim line. “Kitten, this man is going to take you to the hospital.”

“I have ears, Kuroo.” Kenma said. 

Kageyama helped Asahi scoop Kenma into his arms. Within a few seconds, he and Kenma were gone down the elevator, headed toward help.

Kuroo got up off the floor, brushing his shirt off. “If I ever see that blonde bastard again, I’m going to kill him.” He said. 

“Let’s not make death threats-” Daichi began.

Kuroo cut him off. “That is not a threat. I intend to follow through.” He looked deadly serious, and Kageyama believed him. 

Honestly, he felt almost the same. 

“Right, well,” Daichi said. “I assure you we’ll be dealing with him at the office-”

Kuroo snorted, reaching over for his glass of wine and downing it all in one go. “Sure, okay, like we both don’t know this’ll all be swept under the rug.”

Daichi frowned. “Sir-”

“Shut up?” Kuroo said. “Just shut up.” He reached over, grabbing Kenma’s laptop from the ground. It was undamaged, seeing as Kenma hadn’t let go of it during the fall and Kageyama had been able to force Tsukishima’s hand down. 

As soon as he put in the password, the same screen Kenma had been looking at when he had first given Kageyama the news lit up. Kuroo turned it around, showing everything to Daichi.

“I’m assuming you’ll want to take that with you for evidence and whatnot,” Kuroo said. “I suggest you take it with you now and get the fuck out of my house.”

Daichi closed the laptop. “You’re going to have to come with us. And your friend, and Kageyama.”

“Not happening,” Kuroo said, “As I have a hot date at the hospital as soon as you and your goons leave.”

“There’s no need to be rude.” Daichi said. 

“I’m sorry, did you not see your officer shoot the love of my life?” Kuroo narrowed his eyes. 

Daichi pressed his mouth into a thin line and looked to Kageyama. 

“Daichi, please,” Kageyama said. “He won’t try and run, I promise.”

Daichi turned back to Kuroo. “I expect you at the precinct at 7 sharp tomorrow.”

Kuroo waved him off. “Get out of my house.”

“Kageyama-” Daichi started.

“Akaashi and I will come with you,” Kageyama said, looking at Akaashi, pleading. 

Akaashi nodded silently. 

Daichi looked at him, searching. After a moment, he spoke again.

“Okay.”

* * *

That night was maybe the longest in Kageyama’s life.

The evidence on Kenma’s laptop was examined for validity. Phone calls to the Seijoh precinct were made. Kuroo kept texting Akaashi updates on how Kenma was doing at the hospital - all good news. The bullet didn't hit anything vital, and they’d been able to get all the pieces out without much trouble. 

Kageyama was called in for questioning. The session lasted hours, and he told nothing but the truth. He hoped Akaashi did the same. 

Around four in the morning, Suga brought him coffee. 

“Thank you.” Kageyama yawned, taking the warm drink eagerly. 

“Anytime,” Suga said, sitting down on the bench beside him. “You’re holding up alright?”

Kageyama shrugged, guzzling the coffee eagerly.

Suga nodded to himself.

A silence passed between them. 

“The evidence you had was real.” Suga said, breaking the silence. 

Kageyama nodded. He already knew that. 

“We called Oikawa. He confessed once we told him what we had.” Suga continued. “Ushiwaka’s been on the phone with Daichi for the last half an hour. I think they’re going to let Hinata out of jail.”

Kageyama nearly cried. 


	12. Chapter 12

Kageyama was waiting in the lobby of the Shiratorizawa jailhouse, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. 

It had been two days since the confrontation in Kuroo’s penthouse. There had been a lot of meetings, and phone calls, and three a.m. emails because something had changed overnight. But in the end, it didn’t matter, because Kageyama had done it. 

_ He’d done it _ .

Well, not entirely. But it was close enough that he could be happy. 

Hinata would be released from prison and his record would be wiped clean. Kageyama had really had to fight the tears when Daichi had told him that it was actually going to happen. 

A fight that he had lost anyway, and ended up sobbing in Asahi’s arms while Kiyoko patted his head. 

To keep Akaashi from talking, they would be releasing Bokuto as well. Kageyama wasn’t really sure how Akaashi had managed that, but he thought it might have had something to do with Tsukishima. He’d seemed a little more scared of Akaashi than he had been before. 

Kuroo had won a long-standing agreement with Daichi that the police were not going to enter his building for a very long time unless they absolutely had to, and a hefty payout to cover Kenma’s medical bills and then some. Kageyama was just glad to learn that he was going to make a full recovery and that he would be quietly padding around Kuroo’s penthouse in no time. 

Not all the news was good though. 

Neither Tsukishima nor Oikawa were going to lose their jobs, since technically, they had managed to bag three prominent members of the Black Jackals despite it all. Daichi did put Tsukishima on probation though, which made Kageyama smile a little bit. 

But the important part was that Kageyama was here, standing in the lobby of the Shiratorizawa jailhouse, waiting for Hinata to walk in. 

He’d been overjoyed when Daichi had told him to take the day and go pick Hinata up. 

Now, he was kind of nervous. And sweaty. 

None of it mattered though, because he had done it. Hinata was going to walk free, with a clean record. 

He was so insanely happy, it didn’t make sense.

“Kageyama?”

Kageyama watched Hinata tenderly step out into the lobby, smiling. 

“Um. I’m really-”

Kageyama stumbled forward, wrapping his arms around Hinata and lifting him off the ground, balling his fists into the back of his shirt. He buried his face in Hinata’s neck, almost like he was holding onto him for dear life. 

Hinata giggled, clinging to Kageyama’s shoulders. 

The hug lasted for a good five minutes before Hinata wiggled his way out of Kageyama’s grip, making his way to the floor to look him in the eye instead. 

“Thank you.” He said, this time burrowing into Kageyama’s torso. 

Kageyama let his arms fall around Hinata’s shoulders, just holding him. 

“You, uh, wanna tell me what you did?” Hinata asked. “‘Cause, I’m not exactly sure how you managed everything…”

“I’ll tell you in the car,” Kageyama said. “It’s kind of a long story.”

* * *

“You dented my filing cabinet!”

“Tsukishima  _ shot  _ someone and that’s what you’re worried about?”

“My filing cabinet, Ba-Kageyama!”

“You’re an idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this took me like a month to write and I'm very proud of it :) I don't think it's entirely done either... I might add some little extra one shots and things about some of the other characters (specifically Akiteru and Akaashi, I think, maybe into Tsukishima's backstory a little bit, and maybe something extra about Kuroo and Kenma). Still, if you made it this far, pleeeeaaassseee come rant to me about the story @kenmamightbebestboyotoo on tumblr!! I would love to hear your thoughts!!! <3


End file.
